Total Drama Nations!
by Aldo Marino
Summary: A new season of the famous Total Drama series has begun. This season, 22 contestants from all around the world will compete for  1,000,000 and the chance to bring honor and fame to their country. Apps closed!
1. Apps Open!

"Hello and welcome to the newest season of the hottest reality show on television! I'm your host, the ever wonderful Chris McLean!" Chris announced from the famous Dock of Shame on Camp Wawanakwa. "This season, we decided to invite twenty-two new contestants from all around the world to compete in our own special brand of tortu-I mean challenges! The winner will receive the grand prize of $1,000,000 and fame for themselves and their country! So send in your applications and we'll see if you deserve to embarrass yourself on Total Drama Nations!"

**As I'm sure those of you have read LAOP may know, I am completely incapable of staying off the bandwagon givn enough time. How does that relate to this story? I've seen plenty of stories like this and entered for a few of them, and I decided to give it a try for myself. But enough about that. On to the application, though there are a few rules I would like to explain first.**

**-Try to be original. I don't want to get 100 of the same type of character and I don't want to get clones of the original characters. I also don't want perfect characters as they are unrealistic.**

**-Each reviewer is limited to submitting two characters for now. If I need more, I may or may not change that, but I make no promises.**

**-I will be accepting two OCs from any one country, one boy and one girl. This does not mean that every country needs to have two characters, but that is the limit.**

**-Please try to take your time with the application so that you don't turn in a rushed app. Quality is the most important with this.**

**-I will be accepting 10 boys and 10 girls since I will be submitting two of my own characters (readers control eliminations, so they won't win unless you allow it)**

**-As proof that you read these rules, include "Bat Credit Card" somewhere in your app**

**-All OCs are eligible for pairing unless you specifically request for them not to be eligible, though not all will be used in a pairing.**

**-Here's the application now!**

Name (First and Last):

Nicknames: (optional)

Age: (15-18 please)

Stereotype:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Hometown, Country:

Allergies/Medical Conditions: (optional)

Eyes:

Hair:

Height:

Weight:

Body type:

Skin tone:

Personality:

Everyday Clothes:

Bathing Suit:

Bed Clothing:

Formalwear:

History:

Talent:

Fears:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

How do they act around friends?:

How do they act around enemies?:

How do they act around their crush?:

Who would they like as a BF/GF?:

How do they act around Chris and Chef?:

Reason for Auditioning:

Audition Tape:

Anything else: (Anything you'd like to add about them that doesn't fit anywhere else)

Challenge Ideas: (As many or as little as you want)

**And here are my two apps for reference and in case you need an example**

Name (First and Last): Amy Conti

Nicknames: N/A

Age: 16

Stereotype: The Wallflower

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Straight

Hometown, Country: Bari, Italy

Allergies/Medical Conditions: Perfume allergy

Eyes: Large almond shaped eyes, naturally blue, but she wears contact that make them look violet

Hair: Long black hair tied into a waist length ponytail

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 110 lbs

Body type: Thin, decent figure with nothing very memorable, little muscle

Skin tone: Extremely pale

Personality: Amy is an extremely shy person and is often ignored simply because she doesn't make her presence known. She never states her opinion on anything and instead just does whatever the majority is doing. She tends to stutter whenever she speaks, the only exception being when she's singing. She has extremely low self confidence and constantly feels like nobody likes her, no matter what they tell her. She has problems making friends and tends to just hide behind whatever is on hand instead of interacting unless she's forced to. She has a deep set dislike of popular girls because of how mean she is treated by them in school. She has an obsession with dinosaurs and owns a dinosaur hat that she refuses to take off for any reason.

Everyday Clothes: Black jeans, a shirt with a dinosaur on it, green sneakers and a green hat that looks like a T-Rex head with her head going into it's mouth

Bathing Suit: A violet bikini and her T-Red hat

Bed Clothing: A violet chemise and her T-Rex hat

Formalwear: A black evening gown, heeled shoes and her T-Rex hat

History: Amy was born into a small family of just her parents and older sister. As she grew up, she was constantly ignored by other children her age, which only got worse when she got into high school. While there, the few times she wasn't ignored, she was being embarressed by the more popular girls in school. Eventually, it got to the point where she barely ever left her room. Her sister, Bianca, finally got fed up with it and forced Amy to audition for Total Drama Nations.

Talent: Singing

Fears: Performing in public, the dark, cats

Likes: Ice cream, chocolate cake, singing, drawing, kind people, butterflies, dinosaurs, hats

Dislikes: Perfume, mean people, meeting new people, singing in public, glasses, felines, popular girls

Strengths: Skilled singer, expert cook, strong swimmer, good at hiding

Weaknesses: Tends to go with the crowd regardless of what she really thinks, low self confidence, physically weak, easily manipulated

How do they act around friends?: Quiet, tends to just agree with whatever her friends say

How do they act around enemies?: Hides behind whatever is closest until they go away

How do they act around their crush?: Begins saying the first thing that comes to her mind, regardless of how embaressing it is.

Who would they like as a BF/GF?: Somebody confident and kind who could help her become more confident in herself

How do they act around Chris and Chef?: Obedient to both of them, though she is not above joining in with other campers making fun of Chris as long as other people are doing it

Reason for Auditioning: She hopes to use the money to start her singing career and hopes that the experience will help her self-confidence

Audition Tape:The camera cuts on in a hallway outside a door marked with a dinosaur poster. "Okay. I'm Bianca and this is my sister Amy's room. Hopefully we can catch her by surprise," Bianca said, opening the door quickly and running in. A girl with long black hair, violet eyes and wearing a T-Rex hat is briefly shown on screen before diving under her bed. "No Amy! You promised you'd do this for me!" Bianca shouted, crawling on all fours and joining her sister under the bed. "So this is Amy. Say hi Amy."

"H-Hi A-Amy," Amy said, shaking violently.

"That's as good as I'm gonna get, huh? Fine. Why don't you tell the nice Total Drama people why you want to audition?" Bianca said with a sigh.

"Be-Be-Because you're ma-ma-making me," Amy replied, trying to crawl away from her sister.

"Not that reason. What about you tell them about you're dream? You know, to be a singer?" Bianca said, reaching her hand out to stop Amy. Before she could grab the other girl, she quickly ran out from under the bed and out the room. "Well there you go. Amy really needs this chance to meet new people. Please just pick her so that she can make a friend. Please?" Bianca begged before shutting the camera off.

Anything else: She has a violet birthmark on her cheek that looks like a bruise

Challenge Ideas: Capture the Flag using a member of each team as the flag

* * *

Name (First and Last): Patrick Spring

Nicknames: Pat

Age: 17

Stereotype: The Environmentalist

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Hometown, Country: Berlin, Germany

Allergies/Medical Conditions: N/A

Eyes: Large emerald green eyes

Hair: Shoulder length green hair, naturally black

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 135 lbs

Body type: Thin with a small amount of muscle

Skin tone: Tanned

Personality: Pat often seems like the nicest person in the world. The guy willing to help anybody in need no matter how mean they were. The guy who would never tell anybody anything rude because he's just incapable of thinking like that. The guy everybody wants to be friends with. The sensitive type who would spend hours crying if anything happened to his plants. The truth is that Pat is extremely self-centered and only associates with people who can do something for him. The minute they are no longer useful to him, he toss them aside like an old toy. He almost never gets angry or upset, hiding how he feels and instead giving off the emotions he needs to get people on his side. The only times when he really shows his real self is when he has no reason to disguise who he is. He loves gardening and plants in general and considers them more precious than other humans.

Everyday Clothes: A green hoodie and jeans with no shoes

Bathing Suit: Green swimming trunks

Sleep wear: A green tanktop and boxers

Formalwear: A button down shirt and slacks with dress shoes, all in green

History: From the time he was eleven, Pat had displayed his skill at manipulation, starting with making his parents do whatever he wanted. Using that skill, Pat was able to get everybody at his high school on his side, making a name for himself as an environmetalist and head of the gardening club. Anybody who tried to say anything bad about him were usually ignored since poor Pat could never do any wrong. And that was just how he wanted them to think.

Talent: Acting

Fears: Parasailing

Likes: The color green, plants, butterflies, bees, cake, candy, oranges

Dislikes: Stupid people, people trying to manipulate him, meat (he is a vegetarian), wolves, people who destroy nature

Strengths: Manipulating people, growing plants, expert liar

Weaknesses: Too stubborn to accept any advice, very low tolerance for pain

How do they act around friends?: Polite and kind, but scheming against them in secret

How do they act around enemies?: Acts like they are mistreating him wrongfully and schemes to get them eliminated

How do they act around their crush?: Same as anybody else

Who would they like as a BF/GF?: He isn't interested in romance, especially during the show, though he often flirts with girls to manipulate them

How do they act around Chris and Chef?: Trys to kiss up to them in the hopes of getting help during the challenges

Reason for Auditioning: Wants to use the money to create a private botanical garden

Audition Tape: The camera cuts on to show a teenage boy with a tatoo of an ivy vine wrapping around his left arm sitting in a cafe. "Hi Total Drama! I'm Patrick Spring! I just wanted to say that-"

"Pat!" a girl shouted, running to Pat's table carrying a salad. "I bought this for you! I know how much you like them!" she said, placing the salad on the table before running off.

"Thanks Amber!" Pat called after the girl with a chuckle. "Sorry about that. Friend from school. Anyway-"

"There you are!" a teenaged boy said, carrying a bag of candy. "Hey chief! Thought you might like some candy during your audition. It hasn't started yet, has it?"

"Yeah it has. Why don't you join me?" Pat said, taking the bag of candy as the other boy sat down. "Um...Okay! So this is Raymond, part of my gardening club at school. So, let's just move on hopefully," Pat continued on as another girl came over to his table, carrying a large cake.

"Here you go Pat! One chocolate cake for you!" she said, winking at Pat before sitting down.

"Cool," Pat said laughing before remembering he was still giving an audition. "Sorry about that. I have a lot of friends and they all like to do things like this for me. Anyway, I guess they'll just keep coming so maybe we should end this audition now. Hope you pick me," Pat finished right before the camera shut off.

Anything else: He has a tatoo of an ivy vine wrapped around his left arm

Challenge Ideas: See above

**Needless to say, girls from Italy and boys from Germany will not be accepted. Anyway, I've got nothing else to say except to those people who read LAOP as well. It will still be getting written and I will attempt to work on both stories as efficiently as possible. With that, this opening chapter is now over. R&R!**


	2. First Cast List

**Alright! So many reviews in just a few hours! Thank you for all your wonderful applications and your speedy reviews. I'm going to try to include as many of them as possible, but some of them had to be cut. Why? Well, if you didn't get accepted, it was because of one of three reasons:**

**1. You didn't follow the rules for your application. I know because there was something you forgot to add in.**

**2. Your application was incomplete. There were one or two applications that left certain parts out. I feel like I should remind people that except for certain parts (challenge ideas, the anything else section and anything that said optional) all sections were required. You're free to add anything else you want to the app, but the parts I included need to be there. If you have any questions about any of the sections, don't be afraid to PM me with your questions. I won't bite your head off (normally).**

**3. If it came down to two similar stereotypes or two of the same gender from the same country, I did have to make a decision between them, which came down to whose app was better in quality if the first two reasons don't apply to one of them. **

**And now, without further ado, here are the accepted characters by gender!**

**Girls**

Amy Conti - The Wallflower - Italy - Aldo Marino

Harley Kels - The Motorcyclist - Australia - Crockolot

Chantal Jaque - The Beauty Queen - France - jaaykaay19

Thunder Moon - The Strong Silent Type - Scotland - Thunder-Eternity

Victoria O'Reily - The Concertinist - Ireland - Desire at gunpoint

Sharina Isanov - The Subtle-Adrenaline Junky - Russia - XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX

**Boys**

Patrick "Pat" Spring - The Environmentalist - Germany - Aldo Marino

Alexandre Sermatova - The Popular, yet Friendly, Jock - Ukraine - Lord Red

Eyrik Banks - The Silent Observer - United States - Kunnaki

Axel Lanthrop - The Bad Boy - France -jaaykaay19

Alexander "Alex" Ryder - The Chef - England - Alexander the Phoenix

William Grimm - The Shy Mafia Heir - Jamaica - XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX

**Congratulations to all of you whose OC's got into the story. For some of them I changed the stereotype around a bit, usually just getting rid of the character's country from it (from the English Chef to just plain Chef). To those of you whose's OC's didn't, don't give up hope! As long as your problem was just one of the first two reasons, I will allow you to correct the mistakes made and to add an updated application for review. I did see quite a few well made apps that didn't get in because they didn't follow the rules completely. Go back to the first chapter, read ALL the rules and than correct your mistake. Applications for France are no longer being accepted since I now have two OC's from there, but don't let that discourage you from creating characters from other countries. I am particularly happy that I only had a few overlaps of countries for people, since I expected to have five different characters all competing for one countries space. Now, I would like to address two people here directly since they don't seem to have any way of PMing me. First is Desire at gunpoint. Though I would have liked to accept Nathenial, I do need to know about his hair (color, style, length etc. etc.). When writing a story about somone else's character, at least for me, little details are always important to portray them right, so just fill me on that and we should be cool. Next is XxXthe star nightXxX. Since you didn't seem to know what they were, I'll explain strengths and weaknesses here. Your character's strengths are what they're good at, whether it's being athletic, being smart or something like never giving up. Their weaknesses are the exact opposite, what they're bad at. Again, this could be things like being weak, slow, or easily manipulated. I hope that helps. Finally, I need 5 more of each gender, so put those creative muscles to work to create more characters. At the moment, it is still restricted to two OC's per reviewer to give more people the chance to submit. Later on people may be able to add another one, but not yet. The final thing I want to add is that if anybody ha any ideas on who they would like any of their characters paired up with, bring it up to me via PM or review. Other than that, I've got nothing so keep sending in those apps so I can get this story started soon.**


	3. Almost Complete Cast List

**It's almost done! I have all but one contestant! All underlined names are new, though some of them are old OC's that just needed to have a few changes made to them. Just need 1 last boy and we can finally begin!**

**Girls**

Amy Conti - The Wallflower - Italy - Aldo Marino

Harley Kels - The Motorcyclist - Australia - Crockolot

Chantal Jaque - The Beauty Queen - France - jaaykaay19

Thunder Moon - The Strong Silent Type - Scotland - Thunder-Eternity

Victoria O'Reily - The Concertinist - Ireland - Desire at gunpoint

Sharina Isanov - The Subtle-Adrenaline Junky - Russia - XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX

Ash Willton - The Manipulative Boy Hunter - New Zealand - Always Ashlyn

Neveah Ramieres - The "Angelic" Tomboy - United States - JadeTyga

Daniella Williams - The Multi-Talented Girl - England - Zania330

Natalia Ripperson - The Loner - Spain - Zebrazoink

Cariy Jerøshte - The Peripubescent-Like Tomboy - United States - Tornography

**Boys**

Patrick "Pat" Spring - The Environmentalist - Germany - Aldo Marino

Alexandre Sermatova - The Popular, yet Friendly, Jock - Ukraine - Lord Red

Eyrik Banks - The Silent Observer - United States - Kunnaki

Axel Lanthrop - The Bad Boy - France -jaaykaay19

Alexander "Alex" Ryder - The Chef - England - Alexander the Phoenix

William Grimm - The Shy Mafia Heir - Jamaica - XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX

Nathaniel Crushev - The Stoner - Russia - Desire at gunpoint

Casey Jeth - The Over-the-Top Villain - Sweden - Haters go to Heaven

Boris Kurlov - The Runaway - Belarus - Tekke2

Kevin Eld - The Hothead - Canada - Thunder-Eternity

**Once again congratulations for all of you whose OC's were accepted for this story. Please try and submit more boys as fast as possible as I just need one more to get this story started. Thanks!**


	4. Final Cast List

**It's done! I have all 22 contestants! The final boy is...Tan Asani! Here is the final list! I hope you don't mind, but I shortened Tan's stereotype to just Surfer. His personality is pretty much unchanged, but considering Pat is already the Environmentalist, I removed that part so they wouldn't clash.**

**Girls**

Amy Conti - The Wallflower - Italy - Aldo Marino

Harley Kels - The Motorcyclist - Australia - Crockolot

Chantal Jaque - The Beauty Queen - France - jaaykaay19

Thunder Moon - The Strong Silent Type - Scotland - Thunder-Eternity

Victoria O'Reily - The Concertinist - Ireland - Desire at gunpoint

Sharina Isanov - The Subtle-Adrenaline Junky - Russia - XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX

Ash Willton - The Manipulative Boy Hunter - New Zealand - Always Ashlyn

Neveah Ramieres - The "Angelic" Tomboy - United States - JadeTyga

Daniella Williams - The Multi-Talented Girl - England - Zania330

Natalia Ripperson - The Loner - Spain - Zebrazoink

Cariy Jerøshte - The Peripubescent-Like Tomboy - Greenland - Tornography

**Boys**

Patrick "Pat" Spring - The Environmentalist - Germany - Aldo Marino

Alexandre Sermatova - The Popular, yet Friendly, Jock - Ukraine - Lord Red

Eyrik Banks - The Silent Observer - United States - Kunnaki

Axel Lanthrop - The Bad Boy - France -jaaykaay19

Alexander "Alex" Ryder - The Chef - England - Alexander the Phoenix

William Grimm - The Shy Mafia Heir - Jamaica - XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX

Nathaniel Crushev - The Stoner - Russia - Desire at gunpoint

Casey Jeth - The Over-the-Top Villain - Sweden - Haters go to Heaven

Boris Kurlov - The Runaway - Belarus - Tekke2

Kevin Eld - The Hothead - Canada - Thunder-Eternity

Tan Asani - The Always Having-Fun Surfer - Easter Island - TDI 4 Ever

**For the last time, congratulations for all of you whose OC's were accepted for this story. I'd like to point out that although only 22 people are listed here, 24 OC's were accepted and the last two will be introduced midway through the series. Who are these mysterious new competitors? Well, they wouldn't be very mysterious if I just told you, now would they? You'll find out soon enough. Moving on, I'd like to just go over the elimination process for you quickly. Whenever a team loses a challenge, that team's members will send in their votes for elimination, by PM preferably, but those of you who don't have an account are allowed to submit by review. Other than that, I have nothing else to say. Thanks for your reviews and apps! I hope that you all are looking forward to the first actual story chapter, which I cannot ensure a date for. Be on the watch for it!**


	5. Day 1: Worldwide Meeting, Part 1

"Hello loyal viewers!" Chris announced flashing an almost too perfect smile as the camera zoomed in on him standing on the dock, waiting for the contestants to arrive by boat. "I'm your host, Chris McLean, coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa to await the arrival of our twenty-two specially selected new campers from all around the world. And here comes the first contestant now!" Chris continued on as the first boat arrived, apparently empty. Even when the ship pulled up to the dock, nobody stepped down for about a minute.

"What the-? Hey! Go see what's going on!" Chris instructed one of the interns who ran onto the ship. A girl's scream could be heard a few seconds before the intern returned pulling a thin, pale girl about 16 with long jet black hair tied in a waist length ponytail and large almond-shaped violet eyes off the ship. She wore black jeans, a t-shirt with a cartoonish dinosaur drawing on the front and green sneakers, along with a hat that looked like a T-Rex head biting down on her own head. The most noticeable aspect of her appearance was a large violet birthmark that looked more like a bruise. "There she is! First here is Amy Conti from Italy!"

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE! YOU CAN'T FORCE ME TO COMPETE! I WAS FORCED INTO THIS!" Amy screamed, trying to struggle out of the intern's grip with limited success. It wasn't until her boat sailed off, leaving her behind on the island, that she finally calmed down somewhat, though she was still trying to get away from the intern, apparently planning to jump into the ocean and swim after the ship.

"Hey Amy. Happy to be here?" Chris asked cheerfully, clearly finding some pleasure in Amy's unhappiness.

"C-C-Chris! I-I-I'm not supposed to b-b-b-be he-he-here! My si-sis-sister forced m-m-me in-in-into this! I can ju-ju-just go h-h-h-h-home, ri-ri-right?" Amy asked desperately, stuttering and shaking violently.

"Fortunately, no. Only way you're going home is if you get eliminated," Chris said laughing as the next ship pulled in, carrying a tall boy with blank black eyes with heavy bags under them and neck length black hair. He wore an open purple overcoat over a red t-shirt along with a pair of black jeans and shoes of the same color. Around his neck was a gold necklace with a silver cross at the end of it.

"Next up is Eyrik Banks, from the United States!" Chris announced as Amy continued to complain about being there. "Anything you want to say bro?" he asked Eyrik, who just stared at him until Chris decided to look away. "Ok, not a talker. I get that," he said quickly as Eyrik moved down to join Amy.

"He-He-Help me. J-J-Just g-g-get him to le-le-let go for a sec-sec-second," Amy pleaded with Eyrik, indicating the intern still holding her with her head. The older boy just stared at her before sitting down on the dock and looking out to sea. "Wi-Will y-y-you at le-le-least vo-vo-vote me o-o-off to-to-tonight?" she asked, borderline begging with Eyrik who continued to just look out at the sea as a new ship arrived. The ship carried a caramel-skinned girl with an hourglass figure, beautiful golden eyes and glossy black hair that fell down to her upper back. She wore a Saints football jersey over a long sleeved white shirt, dark blue skinny jeans with perfectly white Air Jordans, along with a gold and silver charm bracelet on her arm.

"Also from the US, it's Neveah Ramieres!" Chris announced as Neveah got off the ship, waving cheerfully at Amy and Eyrik. "Sup brah? Got anything you wanna tell our viewers?" he asked Neveah.

"Still wearing that wig McLean?" Neveah asked with a smile, completely ignoring Chris' question as she walked right past him without another word and going to join Amy and Eyrik, leaving Chris to check his reflection to ensure that his wig was still in place. "Hey, I'm Neveah. I hope that we can be great friends," Neveah introduced herself politely first to Eyrik, who just looked at her with a shrug, than to Amy.

Satisfied that his hair was still in place, Chris looked out to the water to acknowledge a new boat coming. The next boat carried a tall, muscular boy with black hair that almost completely covered his dark brown eyes. He wore a black muscle shirt and dark blue jeans with a pair of steel tipped boots. "From France, Axel Lant-" Chris started before Axel shoved him to the side, heading right for Neveah.

"Only one cute girl, huh? Guess that's fine for right now," Axel said, smiling at Neveah sweetly and making the girl sigh.

"Um...Thanks, I guess," she said, clearly not comfortable with the sudden attention.

"Hey! The host is over HERE! Not there!" Chris shouted at Axel angrily.

"Oh sorry. Hello, goodbye. End of conversation," Axel replied, looking at Chris quickly before returning his attention to Neveah.

Chris was about to reply to Axel when the next ship began to pull up. In a matter of seconds, Chris was back to his smirking, smug self. The new contestant was a beautiful, olive skinned girl with mint green eyes and long brown hair with blond highlights. She wore a tight pink v-neck, a white mini skirt with a pair of brown sandals with a silver heart necklace. "Next up, also from France is Chantal Jaque," Chris announced as Chantal walked onto the dock.

"Hey Chris. Looking good as always," Chantal said sweetly, heading down the dock to join the other contestants. As soon as she got there, Axel immediately changed from flirting with Neveah and began flirting with Chantal while Amy turned away from Chantal as best she could while being restrained by the intern.

"I know," Chris replied to Chantal arrogantly, happy for somebody nice after the last few contestants. The next boat quickly arrived, carrying on it a tan boy with wide green eyes and shoulder length green hair. He wore a green hoodie with the left sleeve ripped off, revealing a tatoo of an ivy vine wrapping around his left arm, along with a pair of jeans and no shoes. "From Germany, it's Patrick Spring!" Chris announced as Pat walked off the ship, carrying a potted passion flower.

"Great to be here, and of course to finally meet you. Your dedication to your work has always been an inspiration to me," Pat said, his voice dripping with fake flattery. It was clear to almost everybody that he was just saying that to get on Chris' good side, though it appeared to work.

"Great to meet somebody else who appreciates me," Chris said with a quick angry glance at Axel, clearly the only person to believe that Pat meant what he said. With a wide grin, Pat went to join the rest of the campers and began to try making friends with them. While he tried to convince Amy that the show wouldn't be as bad as she thought, though she continued trying to wiggle out of the intern's grip, the next boat arrived, accompanied by concertina music coming from a short freckled girl with mint green eyes covered by glasses and long red hair with a dove shaped clip in her banks. She wore a Deady t-shirt with a jean skirt and high heeled leather boots, along with a small necklace that said "Kiss me, I'm Irish" and a shamrock patterned headband. She played the concertina expertly as a dog and cat danced around her. "From Ireland, Vic-" Chris began before the music got louder, drowning his voice out. "As I was saying, Victor-" he tried again, raising his voice to be heard. In response, the Irish girl began playing even louder. "VICTORIA O'REILY!" Chris shouted just as the music stopped and Victoria walked onto the dock, followed by her pets.

"No need to shout, we can all hear you just fine," Victoria said with an Irish accent, a mischevous smile on her face as she and her pets went to join the other contestants. As soon as she got close, Amy finally managed to jump out of the intern's arms out of fear and Axel took several steps back.

"K-K-Keep th-th-that thi-thi-thing away f-f-f-f-from me!" Amy said, pointing at the cat with a shaking hand.

"Yeah, if you don't mind," Axel added, trying to keep his voice steady, though his body refused to stop shaking.

"Come back! Me and Emerald and Rizzoli just want to make friends!" Victoria shouted as Emerald (the cat) settled down around her legs and Rizzoli (the dog) stood attentively watching Axel and Amy. Despite her attempts, Axel and Amy both decided to stay as far away from Victoria, and more importantly Emerald, as was possible on the small dock. Chris simply chuckled at their fearful reactions as the next boat began to pull in. It carried a tan athletic boy with red eyes and black spiked hair. He wore a long sleeved black t-shirt with the word "EVIL" written on it in blood red letters with black cargo shorts and black vans.

"From Swe-" Chris began before Victoria began playing her concertina again. As soon as he turned to look at her, Victoria stopped playing and smiled innocently like nothing had happened. "From Sweden, Casey Jeth!" Chris announced uninterrupted as Casey came onto the dock. "Sup bro? Got anything you wanna tell the viewers?"

"Of course Chris. Attention all people of the world! You are all about to witness your future ruler rise to fame! Once I win this game show, it'll only be one short step to ruling the world!" Casey said, followed by an evil laugh.

"Great goal bro," Chris said, not seeming to listen to what Casey actually said. With nothing else to say, Casey moved down the dock to join the other contestants.

"Hello future lackeys," Casey said, though everybody, having already decided among themselves that he was insane, were ignoring him except for Pat.

"Hey there Casey. Hope that I can have lots of fun as your friend," he told Casey politely.

"Lackey," Casey corrected, followed by another evil laugh. "And I'm sure you'll be fine as long as you don't double cross me."

"Duly noted," Pat replied with a smirk as the next boat arrived. The new contestants was a tan girl with an athletic figure, round brown eyes and short brown hair tied back in a ponytail. She wore a black button-up shirt under a leather jacket, with skinny jeans and Vans of the same color.

"From Austra-" Chris began before being interrupted by Victoria's concertina playing again, going on for several seconds before finally stopping. "-lia, Harley Kels!" Chris said as Harley came onto the dock. She looked at Chris with a look of exasperation, clearly not happy to see him but willing to bear it. "So, hows it feel to be here?"

"Cool, I guess," Harley said as she walked past Chris, running into Casey almost immediately.

"Greetings future lackey!" Casey said, smirking widely. In a second, Harley punched him in the stomach and continued on her way as though nothing happened.

"I'm nobody's lackey," she called over her shoulder at Casey, going to join the other contestants. "Anybody know what he's talking about?" Harley asked when she reached the group.

"No idea. He's probably just crazy," Pat said, making sure Casey couldn't hear him as he spoke.

"I-I'll remember this when I take over. Australia's the first country to go," Casey said weakly as he got to his feet.

"Keep moving Case," Chris said uncaring, watching the next ship come in. It carried a pale boy with large dark blue eyes and short blond hair. He wore a red shirt and blue jeans with a pair of court shoes. Behind him was a large rectangular case, carrying several guns within, though none of the onlookers could tell. "From Belar-" Chris began as e was interrupted yet again by Victoria playing her concertina. This time she continued playing for several seconds before she finally stopped and allowed Chris to continue. "From Belarus, Boris Kurlov!" Chris announced as Boris got off the ship. He quickly bowed his head to Chris before continuing down the docks.

"Nice to meet you," Chantal said cheerfully as Boris joined them.

"Go away," Boris said simply, putting as much distance between himself and the group as he could.

"You could try being nice!" Neveah shouted at Boris, upset that he didn't want to join them.

"This is a competition, not a social group," Boris replied emotionlessly. Before Neveah could say anything else, the next boat pulled up carrying a tall, pale and slender girl with deep blue eyes and brown hair in a similar style to Amy's. She wore a low cut yellow tank top, blue jean shorts and white flip-flops. As her boat came in, she caught the attention of almost every boy on the dock and Victoria.

"From New Zeal-" Chris tried to say, but was interrupted again by Victoria's playing, this time she showed no signs of stopping. "WOULD SOMEBODY RESTRAIN HER!" Chris shouted angrily as the same intern who had been holding Amy back from running away went to take Victoria's concertina. Before he got close enough to her, she quickly jumped out of the way, her pets following her as she continued to play. This probably would have gone on for hours if Emerald hadn't jumped onto Axel. With a scream of fear from both him and Amy, he tried to shoo the cat away, but not before his allergies began to take affect. A few seconds afterwards, Axel began coughing and sneezing violently, getting the attention of everybody except Chris as Victoria stopped playing. "Finally! Now than, from New Zealand, Ash Willton!" Chris finished as Ash came onto the dock, ignoring Axel's allergy attack as well as his hands began to swell up. It wasn't helped by the fact that Emerald wouldn't listen to him or Amy when they told her to go away.

"Hey Chris. It's just great to be on a show with someone as handsome as you," Ash said in a flirtatious tone.

"Chris! He's having problems breathing!" Chantal called from the crowd that had gathered around the collapsed form of Axel as slow and shallow breathing could be heard coming from him. "We need to get him to a infirmary or something!"

"Fine! One of you follow him to the infirmary!" Chris said with an annoyed tone, clearly more irritated than concerned as he pointed to the intern.

"I'll go!" Amy said quickly, desperate to put as much distance between herself and Emerald as she could. With the intern's help, she carried Axel to the infirmary as Chris watched on annoyed.

"Okay. We'll get back to introducing our campers after a quick break," Chris said with a sigh and a forced smile.

**First thing I'm going to point out, Chris actually is bald. That's not something I just made up as an insult towards him. That may or may not be the type of thing that is widely known, so I feel like I should point out where I found it out. For those of you who never saw it or those of you who forgot, Chris' baldness was brought up during the final TDA Aftermath by Bridgett and Geoff to embarrass him, along with other things I'm not bringing up right now. If you want, go watch the episode, but it's not necessary since I don't think anything else in the episode will come up again. If I use any information from the original series that I don't think is wide known, I will make an effort to include which episode it came from so you can verify this. Moving on to the actual content of the chapter, I hope that I managed to portray your character's properly. Most of them didn't get much to do, but the story is still early. I didn't know how Axel reacted to his allergies so I just went for general allergic reactions to cats. I decided to split the introductions between two chapters, with 11 campers arriving now and 11 arriving next chapter. As amazing as it seems that I got this chapter done so quickly, I have been working on it for about a day or two, so I got it done quickly. The next chapter will probably come around Friday/Saturday, but I make no promises. Please give me any tips/criticism on how I portrayed your characters and again, any ideas for pairings you may have. Enjoy this chapter while you wait for the next one!**


	6. Day 1: Worldwide Meeting, Part 2

By the time the next ship arrived, Amy and Axel were already well on their way to the infirmary and Victoria had been restrained by an intern to prevent her from interrupting Chris. "Let me go damn it!" she screamed at the intern in Gaelic as Rizzoli and Emerald tried to help her get free by clawing at the intern.

"With that out of the way, we can continue on with the show," Chris said, glaring angrily at Victoria before continuing. "And here comes our next contestant!" he announced as the next ship began to pull in. The newest contestant was a tan, muscular boy with crimson hair and dark brown eyes wearing a t-shirt, jeans and trainers. "From right here in Canada, Kelvin Eld!" Chris announced as Kelvin walked off the boat. "Sup bro? Why don't you tell our viewers how it feels to be here?"

"Tell them how it feels to be stuck on an island with an idiot host and a bunch of other idiots? I'm sure it'll be great," Kelvin said, shoving Chris to the side as he went to join the other contestants, sitting as far away from them as he could.

Before Chris could say anything to Kelvin, the next boat arrived, carrying a tan girl with black hair that covered up one of her yellow eyes and fell down to her mid-back. She wore a black t-shirt, muddy jeans, black army boots and a red bandanna tied around her mouth. "From Scotland, Thunder Moon," Chris announced as Thunder walked off the dock.

"Hi everybody," she said in a monotone as though she wasn't even paying attention to what was going on. As she walked down the dock, she looked around at everything except where she was going and tripped over Kelvin's outstretched leg.

"God damn it! Watch where you're going!" Kelvin shouted at Thunder furiously, snapping her out of her distracted stupor.

"Watch who you're talking to like that ya ass!" Thunder shouted right back, punching Kelvin in the back of the head angrily. Within a few seconds, the two of them were on the ground fighting as Pat tried to separate them with limited success.

"Looks like the drama's starting already," Chris said, chuckling at the fighting. While everybody was distracted by the fighting, the next ship began to pull in carrying a tall, tan boy with sleepy brown eyes and scruffy blond hair with a Sublime headband. He wore a hoodie over a Sublime T-shirt, jeans and a pair of sandals. As he lazily walked off the dock, smoke began drifting out of his suitcase as he headed towards Chris and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey...I'm...in...the...right...place...aren't...I?" the boy asked slowly in a Russian accent once he got Chris' attention, apparently unfazed by the fighting going on a few feet away from him.

"Sure are bro! Introducing, from Russia, Nathaniel Crushev!" Chris announced, being ignored as everybody was too distracted by the fighting, either trying to stop the fight like Patrick, egging them on like Harley or just laughing at the action like Ash. It took a few more seconds, but the fight was finally stopped and Kelvin and Thunder put on opposite sides of the dock to prevent it from happening again just as the next boat arrived, carrying a thin girl with light brown eyes, one of which was covered by the bangs of her messy dark red hair that fell down to her shoulders. She wore a black tank top with silver bracelets over red sleeves going from her biceps to her wrists, dark blue capri pants and red slip on shoes.

"From Spain, Natalia Ripperson!" Chris announced as Natalia walked off the dock. "How's it-"

"Get out of my way," Natalia said, moving past Chris without another word, joining the other contestants with an unhappy sigh.

"Nice to meet you, Nat! I'm Neveah!" Neveah said, trying to make friends with the new contestant and only getting an angry glare in return.

"You don't call me Nat or anything other than Natalia. Understand?" Natalia replied angrily, looking at each person in turn to make sure the message stuck.

"And here comes our next contestant now!" Chris said as the next ship pulled up, carrying a boy with wispy black hair and sapphire blue eyes. He wore a red jacket over a Manchester United shirt with sweatpants and sandals as he juggled a soccer ball expertly with his feet. "From England, Alex Ryder!" Chris announced as Alex attempted to walk off the ship and continue juggling the soccer ball. He quickly learned he couldn't and the ball went out of control and slamming into Casey's face.

"Sorry about that mate. Didn't mean it," Alex said as he rushed over, not to help Casey but to get his ball back.

"I...Hate," Casey said weakly as the majority of the other contestants laughed at him. The next boat quickly pulled in after Alex, carrying an olive-skinned girl with large green eyes and wavy brown-red hair tied back in a ponytail. She wore a black spaghetti string halter top under a red long sleeved jacket that ended just above her ribs, dark blue capris, black sandals and black spider earrings.

"From Russia, Sharina Isanov!" Chris announced as Sharina ran onto the docks excitedly.

"Hey everybody! It's so great to be here! I can't wait to get to know you all!" Sharina said in a cute Russian accent that immediately caught the hearts of everybody on the dock. She was immediately caught up in a wave of people as everybody crowded around her, all of them wanting to be as close to her as they possibly could. While everybody was busy doing that, the next boat arrived carrying a dark skinned boy with black eyes and short black hair. He wore an unbuttoned sandy brown overshirt over a white wife beater, khaki shorts and sandals.

"Next, from Jamaica, William Grimm!" Chris announced as William walked onto the dock nervously.

"Um...It's great to be here Chris. I hope I can have a great time here," he said shyly.

"Oh don't worry. You will," Chris said with a sadistic grin that left William feeling puzzled as he went to join the other contestants. "Poor kid. Has no idea what he's in for. And that's just perfect," Chris said cheerfully, watching for the next boat to arrive. He was waiting for only about a minute before it arrived, during which Amy had come back unnoticed by anyone and stood watching from the end of the dock, with Axel beside her, his eyes watery and swollen but otherwise he looked like he had recovered pretty well from his allergy attack. Both of them made sure to stay away from Emerald, who was thankfully still trying to get the intern to release Victoria.

The new contestant was a tan, muscular boy with kind black eyes and wavy neck length black hair. He was wearing an open buttoned shirt showing off his abs, a pair of light green swimming shorts and brown sandals with socks. "From...We're not really sure where, but we'll just say Easter Island, it's Just-I mean Tan Asani!" Chris said, quickly catching and correcting his mistaken introduction.

"Hey Chris. Nice to be here man," Tan said, unhappily looking at the polluted beach.

"Hey there. I'm Ash," Ash said, pushing herself through the crowd of girls staring at Tan to make sure she was the first one with him. "It's so great to meet you!"

"That's cool, I guess," Tan said laughing, going to join the other contestants. As he was crowded by the majority of the female contestants, the next ship began to pull in, carrying a girl with chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair that went down to the middle of her back with a silver headband in it. She wore a silver tube top over a lilac short sleeve top, denim jeans and black boots.

"From England, Daniella Williams!" Chris announced as Daniella came off the ship.

"Hey there Chris. It's...really...nice...to meet you," Daniella said, the last part clearly having been forced out as she went to join the other contestants. "Hey everybody. I hope we can all be friends," Daniella said, smiling warmly at the other contestants, which was met with either scowls or a returned smile. The second to last boat began to pull in shortly, carrying a muscular boy with light blue eyes and dark brown hair. He wore a white t-shirt, black shorts and black sneakers.

"Our next contestant, from Ukraine, Alexandre Sermatova!" Chris announced as Alexandre walked onto the dock.

"Great. Eight weeks at this place. The chance of a lifetime," Alexandre said with a sigh as he walked right past Chris without acknowledging that he was there.

"Okay. So with him, that should be everybody," Chris said just as the final boat pulled up to the dock, carrying a girl with light blue eyes and blond hair in a pixie cut. She wore an orange shirt with a "fall tree" over a black sweater, baggy blue jeans, and white Puma shoes. "Or not. Now introducing our last contestant, all the way from Greenland, Cairy Jerøshte!"

"Hey there Chris. Thanks for forgetting all about me by the way," Cairy said as she came onto the dock, waving at the other contestants.

"Alright than. That's just about everybody. I'm sure this time," Chris said, counting how many of the contestants were there. "Okay than. Now that the introductions are out of the way, it's time for a tour of the island you'll all be staying on."

**I told you all that you that I make no promises about updates, right? Okay, because this chapter was only set back by a week, pretty minor for me. I will try updating at least once a week, but again, I make no promises. I also apologize for the shortness of this chapter. It may just be me, but chapters as short as this just irritate me, especially when I'm the one producing them. Moving on, with this chapter, the actual story can begin. And no, I don't consider introductions to be a part of the actual story. The next chapter will include, a tour of the luxurious island all your OCs will be staying on and possibly announcing the teams. The thing about Chris forgetting about Cairy has nothing to do with her character or any dislike I have for her, but mainly because I have noticed plenty of times that there have been mistakes with numbers all throughout the series, often Chris making some mistake. If you don't believe me, watch "Not So Famous" and notice how after all three talents, the Screaming Gophers still have more points but lose anyway. I will try my best to avoid any such messups with numbers, but again, no promises. Once again, I ask that you review to tell me anything I got wrong about your characters, pairings you want for your character etc. etc. Also words written within these...arrow-bracket things are meant to mean they are in the contestant's native language, simply beccause I am too lazy to translate it. I will only do this with whole sentences that I feel are too much of a bother to translate completely and I will still include individual words as the language is written. With that, I sign off on the last chapter of 2010 (unless somebody updates after me). Here's to hoping that 2011 will be another good year and a good year for writing. Good night and remember I own nothing except Amy and Pat (forgot to include this before).**


	7. Day 1: Of Duels and Beds

The first stop on the camper's tour of the island was the mess hall, where Chef Hatchet was already busy preparing a meal for the campers. "This the mess hall where Chef Hat-"

"Hi Clay!" Victoria said cheerfully, still being restrained. It wasn't clear until a few seconds later that she was talking to Chef.

"Anything else you want to say?" Chris asked Victoria, glaring directly at her.

"Would you let me go?" Victoria replied sweetly.

"Nope. Now that little interruption is ov-" Chris continued before Victoria let out a loud shriek. "For the loveof- What's wrong with you now?"

"Nothing. Just felt like letting a scream out," she answered, smiling happily. Within a few seconds, her mouth was covered to make sure she couldn't do anything else to interrupt Chris.

"As I was saying, here is where you will eat whatever we can find to feed you kids," Chris continued, pleased that he wouldn't havetodeal with Victoria' interruption any longer.

"Do you mind telling me if there's anything else to eat?" Pat asked politely.

"Not unless you want to go find your food in the forest. Otherwise, you eat this," Chris replied simply, grinning cheerfully.

"Too bad," Pat said, giving off a small sigh. Ash on the other hand wasn't willing to drop it so easily.

"Excuse me, Chris. I'm sure that you can find some way for me to get something other than this to eat, right?" she asked, her eyes wide as she tried to get Chris on her side.

"I **_could. _**But I won't," Chris replied laughing.

"What? But-But-But, I can't eat this! I'm allergic to protein! I can't eat meat!" Ash protested, trying her hardest to get her way.

"Yeaaaaaaah, not really my problem. Deal with that on your own," Chris answered, leading the campers out of the mess hall before Ash could continue complaining.

* * *

"This is the campfire pit. After each challenge, the losing team will report here to vote for a member of their team to be eliminated," Chris said as he and the contestants arrived at the campfire pit. "One by one, each of you but one will walk the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers and lose any chance you ever had of victory. Whoever survives their stay here without getting eliminated the longest will win the grand prize of $1,000,000."

"H-H-How wi-wi-will o-o-our te-te-te-teams be ch-ch-chosen?" Amy asked, surprising nearly everybody who had forgotten she was there.

"They've already been decided Ms. Runaway," Chris replied, taking out a small piece of paper. "Now, when I call your name, come stand to my left. Thunder, Axel, Harley, Eyrik, Sharina, Alexandre, Victoria, Kelvin, Neveah, Casey, and Amy," he read out as the eleven campers walked to his side. "From this point on, you are the Visa Slayers!" Chris announced, causing Kelvin and Thunder to immediately start protesting.

"No way am I going to be on the same team as that spaced out idiot or the maniac!" Kelvin shouted angrily, pointing at Thunder and than Casey.

"I'm not a maniac! I'm going to be your future rul-" Casey started before getting shoved to the ground by Thunder.

"I absolutely refuse to work with HIM!" Thunder shouted, pointing right back at Kelvin. "He's a hothead, he's completely disrespectful and he attacked me for no reason!"

"Um..Di-Di-Didn't y-y-you b-b-b-both st-st-start th-that f-f-f-f-fight?" Amy asked so quietly that nobody could hear her.

"Come on guys, we're a team now. We can't start fighting before our first challenge," Alexandre said, trying to keep Thunder and Kelvin from fighting unsuccessfully.

"Let 'em do what they want. As long as we don't lose, what's the problem?" Harley asked.

"Settle things among yourselves. Just know that the only way you're getting off your team now is leaving early," Chris said with a chuckle as Thunder and Kelvin quickly began fighting again. "The rest of you, stand to my right when I call your names. Pat, Chantal, Alex, Ash, William, Daniella, Nathaniel, Natalia, Boris, Cariy and Tan," he announced as the remaining eleven campers stepped to his other side. "You are now the Killer Tourists!"

"Cool," Pat said cheerfully, smiling kindly at his teammates. "So nice to be on a team with all of you. I hope we can all work together to make it all the way to the end."

"Whatever," Ash said, not really caring what Pat was saying.

"Same here," William said, looking over at Natalia and Boris, who had made sure to stand far away from the rest of their team. "But those two don't seem like their going to be much help for teamwork."

"Forget them. We'll be fine on our own," Tan said cheerfully. "Besides, it's better than those two and their problems," he added, pointing out Thunder and Kelvin, who had been pryedawayfrom each other by the other Visa Slayers, though they were both struggling to get free.

"Moving on, the captains are Pat for the Killer Tourists," Chris said, causing the team to cheer. Pat seemed like a good choice for captain, or at least a better choice than somebody who wouldn't help their other teammates.

"For the Visa Slayers, Thunder," Chris added, immediately restarting the fight between Kelvin and Thunder.

"Do you put any thought into this? She's an idiot!" Kelvin shouted, trying to break free.

"Watch it or I promise you'll be going home tonight!" Thunder shouted back, laughing happily.

"Come on you guys! We can't start fighting before our first challenge even starts!" Neveah said, trying to calm Thunder and Kelvin down before they got free.

"As much as I'd love to watch you two fight, we're kind of on a schedule here, so we have to keep on with the tour. Kill each other on your own time," Chris told Kelvin and Thunder.

"GanI ve fet doh dow(Can I be let go now)?" Victoria asked through her gag.

"As long as you promise not to interrupt me again," Chris said as Victoria was released and ungagged.

_"I make no promises!" _Victoria said cheerfully in Gaelic.

**Confessional:**

**Chris: This is our own confessional stall, where you can vent your feelings and frustrations without worrying that the other campers will find out what you're saying about them. Go ahead and let our audience know how you really feel.**

**Pat: I'm captain of the Killer Tourists, huh? Perfect. Those idiots can just keep thinking what a nice guy I am. Right up until they get the boot.**

**Kelvin: I don't believe that f****** host! How is that idiot the captain! Even the f****** coward girl would make a better captain than her!**

**Amy: *sneezes* I t-t-t-think so-so-somebody's tal-tal-talking ab-ab-about m-m-m-m-m-m-me.**

**Thunder: This is just too good to be true! I can boss that hothead around as much as I like and he can't do anything about it! It's good to be in power.**

**William: It feels really great to be here! Most of the people seem really nice. Especially Pat.**

**Casey: Those two hotheads will be punished when I take over the world! They'll be the first to go! *evil laughter***

**Victoria: *playing her concertina loudly* It's great to be here! I can see Clay and annoy Chris as much as I want!**

"And here are your cabins. Killer Tourists get the cabin on the left, Visa Slayers on the right," Chris announced, coming to the two cabins. "Feel free to put your luggage inside and settle in."

At once, everybody ran into their cabins, carrying their luggage with them. It only took a few seconds for the campers to realize something was wrong in the cabins. Namely, there were no beds inside. "Um...Chris. I think you forgot the beds," William told the host as he left the Tourist's cabin.

"Nah bro. I didn't forget anything," Chris said with a devious grin.

"So, where are we supposed to sleep? On the floor?" William asked nervously.

"It wouldn't surprise me, considering this show'shistory," Alex said with a sigh as he left the cabin.

"Unfortunately, no. Your performance in the first challenge will determine whether or not you're sleeping in a bed, or on the cold wooden floor. So, get into your swim wear for the challenge and report to the cliff in ten minutes," Chris said with a laugh as he left the campers.

**Confessional:**

**Cariy: We don't even get beds? This show is so cheap.**

**Axel: Well, this is one way to force people to work harder I guess.**

In ten mintes, all the campers had come to the cliff, where a bridge had been set up to a platform that only looked like it could hold two people at the most. "Alright than campers. I'm sure you're all desperate to get this challenge started so you can get your beds, so I'll make this quick," Chris said, holding two pugilsticks. "Each team will send out one person at a time to fight withthe other team's contestant. For every camper who goes out there and doesn't fall off, you get two beds. Whichever team has the most wins at the end of the challenge wins immunity while the losing team has to vote someone off tonight. So, who's up first?" he continued, smiling cheerfully.

"You didn't put any sharks in the water this time, right?" Daniella asked, looking over the edge of the cliff to see if there was anything in the water.

"Only one way to find out, isn't there?" Chris replied.

"I'll go first!" Casey announced enthusiastically, running up and grabbing a pugil stick from Chris. He wore a pair of plain black swim trunks.

"I guess I'll fight him," Pat said almost immediately, taking one of the pugilsticks and going to meet up with Casey. His swimtrunks were almost exactly the same as Csey's except his were green.

**Confessional:**

**Casey: Me and Pat made a deal! He said that he'll just jump off the platform and let me win! I knew I made the right choice when I made him my lackey! *evil laughter***

"Now'swhen you jump right?" Casey asked Pat quietly so only they could hear.

"Changed my mind. I'd really prefer the win," Pat replied, kicking Caeyin the leg. While his opponent was distracted, he smacked him in the head with the pugil stick, knocking him off the platform and into the water. It only took a few seconds for sharks to emerge and begin chasing Casey.

"What do you know? Looks like there are sharks in there," Chris said, laughing as Casey tried to get to shore. "Wonder who put those in there?"

**Confessional:**

**Pat: And that's what happens when idiots think they can tell me what to do. I don't need to pretend to be Casey's friend, especially since we're on seperate teams now.**

**William: Sharks? Seriously? Are they trying to kill us?**

"Alright than, who's next?" Chris asked cheerfully. When nobody volunteered he was forced to choose people at random. "Okay than, how about we have Axel and Cariy next?"

"Fine, I guess," Axel said with a sigh, wearing grey swim trunks as he headed towards the platform.

"Okay! Let's go!" Cariy said cheerfully, running to the platform in a TRON: Legacy-like bikini. "Alright!"

"And...begin!" Chris announced as Cariyand Axel began attacking each other with the pugil sticks.

"You're pretty good," Axel told Cariy, impressed by the skill she showed.

"Thanks! I've always been pretty athletic!" Cariy replied, attempting to dodge one of Axel's attacks and get a better spot to attack, forgetting how small the platform was until she felt her feet leavethe platform and she was falling. With a loud splash she hit the water and Axel headed back to join his team.

"Next, we'll have..." Chris began but was interrupted by Thunder.

"I'll do it as captain for my team," Thunder said, heading towards the platform weaing a wetsuit. Far below her, she could see that Casey had reached the shore and Cariy was already halfway there, keeping ahead of the sharks. "Alright, who's coming out here?" she asked, looking at the Killer Tourists.

"I guess...I'll...go," Nathaniel said, walking out to the platform lazily wearing a pair of plain swim trunks. "May...as...well...get...it...over...with."

"And...begin!"

* * *

"And now, with five wins and five losses on each side, we're down to the final two contestants! For the Visa Slayers, it's Amy Conti!" Chris announced, indicating Amy, who currently had her hat pulled down over her eyes and was trembling.

"I-I-I-I-I'm n-n-not h-h-h-here, I-I-I-I-I'm n-n-not h-h-h-here, I-I-I-I-I'm n-n-not h-h-h-here, I-I-I-I-I'm n-n-not h-h-h-here, I-I-I-I-I'm n-n-not h-h-h-here!" she said to herself, hoping that something would happen to prevent her from going out to the platform.

"And, for the Killer Tourist, Ash Willton!" Chris announced, pointing to Ash, who was clearly more confident than Amy.

"I just have to fight her? Too easy," Ash said laughing.

"If you say so Ash," Pat said with a yawn. "You'd better hope you can do it though or we're going to have to send somebody home."

"Relax. If I lose, than I promise I'll be the one sleeping on the floor tonight," Ash said, heading towards the platform to wait for Amy.

**Confessional:**

**Amy: I-I-I-It's no-no-no-not l-l-l-l-losing I'm af-af-af-afraid of. I-I-I'm al-al-al-already pre-pre-pre-prepared t-t-t-t-t-to g-g-g-g-g-go ho-ho-ho-home. I-I-I-It's just t-t-t-t-that the s-s-s-s-s-sharks ar-ar-ar-aren't as for-for-for-forgiving.**

**Ash: Okay, maybe it was pretty rash of me to promise that, but have you seen Amy? She's pathetic! Besides, she's the one who wants to go home. I'm doing her a favor.**

"I c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-can't g-g-g-g-g-g-g-go o-o-o-o-o-ut th-th-th-th-th-there," Amy said cowering.

"Relax Amy. We understand," Kelvin told Amy, pulling her to her feet.

"Y-Y-Y-You d-d-d-d-do?" Amy asked, suspicious of Kelvin's motive. It didn't seem like him to be this nice.

"Of course. But, if you don't go out there and win for us YOU'LL BE THE ONE GOING HOME!" he shouted at her, pushing her towards the platform angrily. Before long, Amy had fallen over and was sliding down the bridge towards the platform until she collided with the only thing there, namely Ash.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-What h-h-h-h-h-happened?" Amy asked, pulling her hat off her head just in time to see Ash crash into the water. "I-I-I'm so-so-so-so-so-sorry!" she called down to the other girl.

"And the winner of the first challenge, with a score of six to five, are the Visa Slayers!" Chris announced, causing the slayers to begin cheering.

"Shouldn't we do that over? She did that completely on accident," Pat asked Chris angrily.

"Sorry dude, but your girl got knocked off. Looks like one of you is going home tonight," Chris replied. "Attention campers! Your beds will be delievered to your cabins in a few hours. Until than, mingle aong yourselves."

* * *

**(Visa Slayers' cabin, girl's side)**

"Alright! We finally have beds!" Victoria shouted happily, still wet from her drop into the lake. "Way to go Amy!" she said, running over to hug Amy, Emerald and Rizzoli close behind her.

"NO!" Amy shouted, pushing Victoria away and trying to get away from Emerald. "I-I-I-I me-me-me-mean, i-i-i-i-it w-w-w-w-w-was no-no-no-nothing. Kel-Kel-Kelvin w-w-w-w-w-was t-t-t-t-the o-o-o-one w-w-w-w-w-w-who p-p-p-p-pushed m-m-m-m-me. S-S-S-S-So g-g-g-g-g-g-go h-h-h-h-h-h-hug h-h-h-h-h-him."

**Confessional:**

**Victoria: I wonder why Amy doesn't like me? She's been so distant from me ever since I got here.**

"Stop being modest. A win's a win," Harley said, still completely dry. "Which is more than you can say Vic."

"Yeah, I lost pretty bad, huh?" Victoria said cheerfully. "But not as bad as Casey! He didn't even try!"

"Come on you guys. We shouldn't be talking about almost losing! We won and that's all that matters!" Neveah said cheerfully, sitting on her bed. The girl's had already divided up the beds, with Amy sleeping below Thunder, Neveah below Harley and Victoria below Sharina. "And we're going to just keep on winning!"

"We will as long as I'm captain," Thunder said happily, having just finished injecting herself with insulin.

"You sure you can talk? You and Victoria are the only losers here, remember?" Sharina asked with a smirk.

"The guy was stronger than I thought! Give me a break!" Thunder shouted back, though she was smiling happily.

* * *

**(Visa Slayers' Cabin, boy's side)**

"Well that was a pretty interesting challenge," Axel said, lazily laying in his bed. They had already divided up the beds, with Axel sleeping under Eyrik, Kelvin under Alexandre and Casey by himself.

"It was horrible! I alost got eatten by a shark!" Casey said, drying himself off.

"Yeah, but it was pretty funny to watch. You should swim with sharks more often," Axel replied with a laugh.

"You won't be laughing so hard when I-" Casey started, before Kelvin interrupted him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You'll take over the world and than we'll all be your first targets," Kelvin said, already tired of hearing Casey.

"He can't even beat one person, how is he supposed to take over the world?" Alexandre asked, stretching his arms wide.

"You both lost too! You shouldn't be talking!" Casey shouted back, looking to Eyrik. "Hey you! Back me up!"

Eyrik looked at Casey, shrugged and simply sat on his bed watching everybody in the cabin.

"You ever going to do anything else?" Axel asked, getting nothing but another shrug out of Eyrik.

* * *

**(Killer Tourists' Cabin, girl's side)**

Ash wasn't the happiest person in the world after her lose during the challenge. "Why am I the one sleeping on the floor again?" she asked angrily. Like the other campers, the girls had already decided on their sleeping arangements. Cariy was sleeping under Natalia, Chantel under Daniella and Ash on the floor like she had promised.

"Because it's what you wanted, don't you remember?" Cariy reminded Ash cheerfully.

"I did not want this! I wasn't supposed to lose to her!" Ash shouted back, taking a flute out of her bag and considering whether playing would calm her down.

"That's your problem, isn't it? Only an idiot would make a promise like that," Natalia told Ash lazily. "Besides, you may not be there for the whole show. You're probably going home tonight anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm not the only one who lost, remember? All of you lost too! Any of you could get voted off instead!" Ash said, hoping that one of them got voted off so she could get their bed.

"If you want to believe that," Natalia said with a smile.

* * *

**(Killer Tourists' Cabin, boy's side)**

"Hey Tan. Can I talk to you? And you too Will?" Pat asked, placing a row of potted plants on the posts of his bed underneath Nathaniel's as he spoke.

"Sure thing captain," Tan said, jumping out of the bed above Alex and heading over to Pat cheerfully. "You grow all of these yourself?"

"It's a little hobby of mine," Pat said proudly as William got to them, his hair still wet.

"What's up you guys?" William asked nervously. He looked over at Boris, who was currently in the bed above William's

"Listen you guys. I've been doing some thinking and I don't want the money to go to somebody who won't use it right. We can't let somebody like Casey or Ash get it. And especially not someone like Boris. You two are some of the most trustworthy people I know on this team. I know you guys will use the money right if you win, so I want to suggest that the three of us form an alliance. Just long enough for us to make sure all the worst people are out of the game," Pat told them both.

"You really think we should? What if one of us betrays the others?" William asked curiously.

"You just let me worry about that. I just need to know if you guys want in or not. If you don't, than it's cool," Pat said with a smile just as Chris made an announcement over the speakers.

"Attention Killer Tourists'! Please report to the campfire pit for your first campfire ceremony!" Chris announced.

"Just think about it," Pat said as he headed towards the campfire pit.

**I know, I know, I skipped over most of the challenge, but this challenge is the type that get's real repetitive really fast. For the sake of not having to type the same thing over and over again, I just showed the first two fights and the final pseudo-fight. Anyway, I changed how somebody's own language looks. It is now in_ italics like this._I am also sorry or taking so long, but there were problems with my internet connection so I couldn't get on to write anymore, but it should be alright now. Anyway, almost everything in this story is selected at random, from the order of the challenges, to who the captains are, to which team wins what challenge. It makes things a lot easier for me and removes any bias I would be inclined to have when choosing the winning team. I already know which teams will win what challenges up until the merge for the obvious reason that I don't know who will be there. When we get there, I'll use my randomizer to find out who wins immunity for which challenge, but enough about that. If you're on the Killer Tourist, send in your votes for elimination now. PMing in your votes is preferred, but if you don't have an account, I will accept votes through a review. I would like at least five people's votes before posting the elimination chapter so send those votes in now so we can end the first day! Once again, if you have any ideas for pairings or anything else to do with your character or someone else's character, don't be afraid to bring them to my attention. Thank you.**


	8. Day 1: Elimination 1

The Killer Tourists were all seated around the campfire as they waited for Chris to begin. "Killer Tourists, how does it feel to be the first team to be here? To think, this all could have been avoided if some of you had been able to keep your balance up there. Especially you Ash."

"That was completely unfair! She just slid across the bridge! It was all a complete accident!" Ash shouted at Chris angrily.

"That may be, but you still cost your team the win. Now, I have ten marshmallows on this plate and their are eleven of you. Whoever does not receive a marshmallow must immediately walk the Dock of Shame to catch the Boat of Losers and leave Total Drama Nations forever. The first marshmallow of the season goes to... Pat," Chris announced as Pat walked up to take his marshmallow.

"Next up are Alex, Nathaniel, Boris and Tan," Chris continued as each contestant came to take their marshmallow as they were called. "The six of you remaining are the ones who couldn't hold your own in your fights. The six of you cost your team the win, but luckily for you, only one of you is going home tonight. The next marshmallow goes to...William," Chris said as William came to get his marshmallow.

"Next up are Natalia, Daniella and Chantal," Chris continued as the next three came to get their marshmallows. "I have only one marshmallow left on this plate. Cariy, you started your team's loss when you made the stupid mistake of jumping into the water yourself, while Ash let herself be caught off guard and got pushed off the stage without her opponent even fighting. And that's why the last marshmallow of the night goes to...Cariy," Chris said, watching as Cariy ran up to him and took her marshmallow.

"Um...Chris. I think there's been a mistake," Ash said. "I mean, I didn't get a marshmallow."

"Afraid not. Dock of Shame is that way," Chris told her, pointing in the direction of the dock.

"You're joking! I'm getting voted off because of a damn mistake!" Ash asked as she was grabbed by Chef, who pulled her to the Boat of Losers. "Let me go! I haven't lost yet! Let me go!"

"The rest of you, go back to your cabin and get some sleep. You're all safe...for now," Chris said, watching Ash being forced onto the Boat of Losers.

**Confessional:**

**Natalia: I told you, you wouldn't be sleeping on the floor for long. Bye bye Ash.**

**And so ends the first day on Total Drama Nations. Ash lost by an extremely wide margin, which was surprising. Almost everybody voted for Ash to go home and I am merely servant to the will of the voters. The weird thing is how I've had people send in votes for Casey, even though he wasn't on the Killer Tourists. Please try to avoid that mistake later on. Anyway, sorry to Ash, the first one to be eliminated from this season. That is never a good position to be in. Thank you to everybody who voted during the elimination and I plan on getting the next chapter finished as soon as possible.**


	9. Day 2: The Great Race

"Last time, on Total Drama Nation, we met our twenty two international travelers and they were split up into two teams, the Killer Tourists and the Visa Slayers. However, when they reached their cabins, they realized that they were missing one crucial thing in their rooms: their beds. The two teams than competed in a series of duels over the lake to win beds and immunity. In the end, it came down to Ash and Amy to break the tie, and, with a little push from Kelvin, Amy managed to 'slide' her team into victory, leaving Ash without a bed to sleep in. Luckily for her, she never had to find out how that feels. Unfortunately, that was because she ended up the first contestant eliminated of the season. What new challenge do we have in store for the today? Will our contestants be able to work together? And who will be the next loser to walk the Dock of Shame? Find out today, on Total! Drama! Nations!" Chris said from the Dock of Shame cheerfully.

*theme song*

All of Camp Wawanakwa seemed peaceful as the campers were all sleeping in there cabins. That peace was only broken by a piercing scream coming from the Visa Slayers cabin, immediately waking up everybody nearby. "G-G-G-G-G-Get a-a-a-a-a-away Em-Em-Emerald! G-G-Go s-s-s-s-s-s-sleep wi-wi-wi-with Vic-Vic-Victoria!" Amy told the cat laying in her bed, cowering in fear until Victoria came to collect Emerald.

"Sorry about that Amy. Guess she likes you," Victoria said cheerfully, taking Emerald back to her bed.

************************************

**Confessional:**

**Amy: Gr-Gr-Great. T-T-T-The o-o-o-o-o-only t-t-t-t-t-thin I-I-I-I'm af-af-af-afraid o-o-o-o-of l-l-l-l-likes m-m-m-m-m-me. E-E-Except t-t-t-t-the da-da-da-dark. A-A-A-A-And si-si-si-singing i-i-i-i-in pu-pu-pu-public. O-O-Or s-s-s-s-s-s-singing i-i-i-i-i-in t-t-t-t-t-the d-d-d-d-d-d-dark t-t-t-t-t-to a cr-cr-cr-cr-crowd o-o-o-o-o-o-of c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-cats.**

"Now that you've woken everybody up, is there anything you want to say Amy?" Thunder asked wearily, climbing down from her bed.

"Um...I-I-I'm re-re-re-re-really sor-sor-sor-sorry," Amy said, pulling her hat down to hide herself.

"Forget it. We would have had to wake up eventually," Neveah said with a yawn.

"That doesn't mean she should wake us all up," Harley said, jumping out of her bed. "You think anybody else heard her?"

"You think there's anyone who didn't hear her?" Sharina asked, looking out the window to see the Killer Tourists beginning to wake up, some of them already heading out of their cabin. "Nope, everybody's waking up."

"S-S-S-Should I-I-I g-g-g-go ap-ap-ap-apologize?" Amy asked nervously.

"You already apologized to us. They're the enemy, so you don't need to apologize to them," Thunder said. "Anyway, enough of that. We should probably start getting ready."

**********************

* * *

**

There was a general amount of grumbling coming from the Killer Tourists. It was bad enough that they had lost the first challenge, but it didn't make things any better to have been woken up by Amy's screaming. "They did that on purpose. They're trying to ruin our chances of winning today," Natalia said bitterly, glaring as the Visa Slayers began heading out of their cabin.

"You're being paranoid. I'm sure it wasn't supposed to wake us up," Alex told her, stretching lazily. "Besides, we're going to win today. I'm sure that losing Ash won't affect our chances."

"Having her around didn't help us either. Remember that?" Natalia reminded Alex with a long yawn.

"Alex is right. It's a new day, with a new challenge and a new chance to win, and I won't allow you guys to waste that chance. As your captain, I promise you all that we're going to win today," Pat said, surprisingly energetic despite the early awakening.

"Yeah!" Cariy agreed enthusiastically. "It was all Ash's fault we lost anyway! Without her around, we should do fine!"

"I guess you guys are right," Chantal said with a smile, trying her best not to fall asleep.

"Drop it already. Talking about winning won't help us win. We just have to work," Boris said with a sigh.

************************

********************

**Confessional:**

**Daniella: Okay, Boris and Natalia's negative attitudes are really starting to bug me.**

**Boris: I know none of them like me, but I really don't care. As long as I don't lose a challenge for us, I'm not going anywhere.**

"Attention campers! Unfortunately, as all of you have already been woken up by Amy's screams of terror over a little cat, I missed out on the chance to disrupt your sleep myself. Anyway, all campers please report to the beach to prepare for your next challenge right now!" Chris announced.

* * *

"Campers, your second challenge of the season will be a relay race through out the island. The course begins here at the beach, where each team will choose somebody to start off the race by swimming through the shark infes-" Chris began once all the campers where gathered, stopping when Victoria began playing her concertina.

"Just ignore me! I need to practice! Just keep going!" Victoria said cheerfully, continuing to play happily.

"Alright, fine" Chris continued, Victoria playing louder and louder as he spoke, forcing him to begin screaming. "As I was saying, your first racer will swim through the shark infested waters of the lake to the base of the cliff. Once there, they will hand their baton to the next member of their team, who will than climb up the mountain's face until they reach the top. From there, THEY'LL THAN HEAD HALFWAY DOWN THE MOUNTAIN AND HAND THE BATON TO THE NEXT MEMBER OF YOUR TEAM, WHO-" Chris shouted just as Victoria stopped playing.

"Relax Chris. We can hear you just fine," Neveah said laughing.

"ANYWAY, the next member of your team, will take it the rest of the way down to a team of two people that will use a box of spare parts to construct something that can get them to the final part of the race. After that, the remaining members of your team will run through our state of the art obstacle course. Whichever team makes it to the obstacle course and has all members of their team touch the end of the dock wins. You've all got an hour to choose who does what and to get in place," Chris finished up cheerfully.

"I-I-I-I th-th-th-think I s-s-s-s-should st-st-st-st-start," Amy told Thunder hopefully.

"You sure you can handle yourself out there? We don't want any sharks eating you," Thunder replied, not sure if Amy would be fast enough to out swim sharks.

"I-I-I-I-I-I'll b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-be fi-fi-fi-fi-fi-fine," Amy said, sounding hurt that Thunder didn't believe her.

"Okay than. Harley, you and Sharina can take the fourth leg, right?" Thunder asked, still having some doubts about Amy's abilities but decided arguing about it would be a waste of time.

"I could do it myself if you'd let me," Harley said confidently. "You have any experience with building cars or anything else, Sharina?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Sharina answered.

************************************

**Confessional:**

**Sharina: Okay, maybe I've never built a car from scratch. Or anything else really. But I've fixed up plenty of old cars. How different could it be?**

"What about me? I have a plan!" Casey said, thinking of ways to help his team win again.

"If I say you can start off the third leg, do you promise to shut up?" Thunder asked, offering out of irritation more than anything else.

"Okay!" Casey said, running off to the cliff before anybody could say anything, laughing evilly all the way there.

"There is something seriously wrong with that kid," Kelvin said as he watched Casey.

"That's why I'm finishing up the third leg for him. Eyrik, you're good at climbing, right?" Thunder asked, looking at Eyrik, who simply nodded. "Good. You're our rock climber. Everybody else, you're going to be running the obstacle course."

"Cool," Axel said, leading the other contestants to the obstacle course, except for Kelvin who was reluctant to do what Thunder said.

"Why the hell am I going through the obstacle course? That scrawny coward girl is probably going to make us lose all on her own!" Kelvin shouted at Thunder angrily, nearly causing another fight between them until Neveah came back to pull him to the obstacle course.

"Come on Eld. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can end all this," Neveah said, trying to prevent more fighting.

"Let me go damn it! I can take her on my own!" Kelvin shouted, trying to get out of Neveah's grip.

********************************

**Confessional:**

**Kelvin: F****** tomboy! F****** idiot captain! What the hell is she thinking putting me last?**

**Thunder: Of course Kelvin could probably do better somewhere else, but he's doing the obstacle course for two reasons. One, Amy doesn't look like she could get through it fast enough for us to win. Two, I hate him. Simple as that.**

**Casey: *evil laughter* Perfect! With all the extra time, I set up some things to help us win! Evil will prevail once again!**

"Okay than, Tan and Will, I want to talk to you guys separately. Everybody else discuss among yourselves who should run which leg," Pat said, gesturing to an area of the beach farther away from the rest of the team to talk to Tan and William.

"This is about the alliance, right?" William asked nervously, remembering their conversation last night.

"Of course. You two have given it some thought, haven't you?" Pat asked them.

"Yeah. I'm in," Tan said with a smile.

"And I guess I'll be in too," William said as well.

"Perfect. Than it's settled. Tan, you're swimming the first leg and William will be doing the first part of the third leg while I do the second part. Tan, you keep the rest of the team under control while I head to the mountain to get some work done," Pat said with a victorious smile.

********************************

**Confessional:**

**Tan: I'm not too sure about an alliance, especially not if it ends up like one of Heather's alliances, but Pat seems like a pretty nice guy. I'm sure that he won't be like that.**

**William: An alliance seems like a really good idea. It'll keep all three of us safe. At least until the final three. I wonder how we'll decide who wins?**

**Pat: Perfect. Those two fell for my little nice guy act just like everybody else and now I have allies. This is going to be easier than I thought. **

* * *

"Now that, everybody is in place, you two can get started. Any questions?" Chris asked Tan and Amy, both getting ready to begin the race.

"I have one Chris. We haven't gotten our batons yet. Where are we supposed to get them?" Tan asked curiously.

"I was hoping you'd ask that. Your batons have been placed in treasure chests at the bottom of the lake. It's your job to dive down there and retrieve them for your team. If you can do it, all the better for you. If you can't...well, I'm sure the sharks are pretty hungry right about now," Chris said with a cruel laugh.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You're j-j-j-j-j-joking, r-r-r-r-r-right?" Amy asked, trembling violently.

"N-N-N-N-N-Nope! Now get going!" Chris said, pushing Amy into the lake, Tan diving in after her quickly.

It only took a few seconds for the sharks to begin chasing after Amy, leaving Tan free to go look for his treasure chest. He passed by various things on the bottom of the lakes, including a large octopus that nearly grabbed him, until he finally found the two treasure chests side by side. Taking the first one he could reach, he immediately began trying to open it, but it became clear very quickly that the chest had been locked tight. Looking around for anything that could be used as a key, he saw a glint of light off of metal farther up. It didn't take long for him to realize that it was the key, and it took even less time to see that it was tied to the tail of one of the sharks.

Amy, having been dealing with the sharks for much longer than Tan, had already noticed the key tied to the tails of two sharks. It didn't take a genius to realize that she would need the key at one point or another. The problem was actually getting the key off the shark without getting horribly mauled. She saw Tan approaching the sharks from behind while they were distracted with chasing her. What was even worse was that he already had a treasure chest in hand. She could go try to lead the sharks after him, but that would mean actually swimming towards them and that idea never occurred to her. The only thing she could do was keep swimming and hope the sharks tired out before she did. Behind her, Tan had already managed to take the key from the shark and was opening his chest. Satisfied with the success, he quickly pulled out his baton and swam back up. As soon as he resurfaced, he began swimming as fast as he could towards the cliff, where Daniella was waiting for him. "Here," Tan said, handing the baton to Daniella just as Amy resurfaced, sharks still chasing after her.

"S-S-S-S-Stop, s-s-s-stop, STOP!" Amy shouted at them nervously, making her way to Eyrik while Daniella began climbing. "C-C-C-C-Catch!" Amy shouted, throwing the baton to Eyrik when she was close enough. Eyrik caught it expertly and quickly began climbing.

At the top of the cliff, William and Casey were watching the two of them climb. "Okay! Time to start my plan!" Casey announced cheerfully, taking a bag off his back and pulling several water balloons out of it, along with a small remote control. The first thing he did was press a button on the remote, setting off an explosion on the cliff near Daniella.

**Confessional:**

**Casey: *evil laughter* Never underestimate the power of evil!**

**William: It's official. Casey is completely insane. Should I be this close to him?**

Casey continued pressing buttons on his remotes, setting off various explosions on the cliff face. By now, they were going off around Eyrik as well, though if it was troubling him, he didn't show it. Before long, he had already run out of explosives and began throwing the balloons over the side, where they erupted in muddy explosions whenever they made contact. By the time Daniella made it to the top, her face and clothes were completely coated in mud. "Um...Are you okay?" William asked nervously as the baton was forced into his hands.

"He won't be," Daniella said, grabbing Casey, kneeing him in the chest, and throwing him over her shoulders.

**Confessional:**

**Daniella: What? I'm a black belt in karate and he got me mad. I'm in the right.**

"Um...Right. I'm just going to start running now," William said fearfully, running down the mountain as fast as he could. A few seconds later, Eyrikcaught up with Daniella, just as coated in mud as she was, and gave the baton to the still dizzy Casey.

"Okay. I'll get going," Casey said, heading towards the edge of the cliff before Eyrik turned him around. Instead of running after William, Casey walked along at a leisurely pace, confident that he could get ahead without overexerting himself. Sure enough, he heard the sounds of William struggling a few feet away from him and went to investigate it. He found William caught in a giant net that had been set up by Casey. "Take that! That's punishment for what you're partner did to me!" he said, throwing rocks at William cheerfully before heading off towards Thunder.

"Hey! Come back! You can't just leave me up here!" William called after Casey desperately, trying to get out of the net as soon as possible.

* * *

Down by the base of the mountain, Natalia and Boris were working to get something built that they could use before Pat got there. At the moment, they had a few wheels and a steering wheel, but both of them refused to work together with each other. "You guys having some problems over there?" Harley called mockingly, already sitting on the motorcycle she and Sharina had finished.

"Shut up," Natalia said, trying to get something made.

"You want us to come help you guys out?" Sharina asked laughing.

"Shut up!" Natalia shouted back, trying her best to drown the two of them out.

"You know it's a lot easier if you work together," Harley told them both.

"Shut the hell up already! I don't need his help or anybody elses!" Natalia shouted, finally getting pissed off.

"Stop arguing and get back to work already!" Boris screamed at Natalia angrily.

**Confessional:**

**Natalia: What the hell was Pat thinking making me do this? With him?**

**Boris: At this rate, we'll be lucky if we can even make a toy car. Looks like we're losing again.**

**Harley: This is in the bag! As soon as Thunder gets back, me and Sharina can head to the obstacle course and win this for the Visas again!**

**

* * *

**

Thunder was scanning the mountain above her for any sign of Casey. Pat had left her alone a while ago to go search for William on his own. That idea seemed stupid to her, especially if Will came here while Pat was looking. The thought was barely out of her head when she saw Casey walking leisurely towards her. "Where have you been? We can't take our time on this race you idiot!" Thunder shouted at him, snatching the baton out of his hands.

"Relax. We can take our time. I made sure that the enemy can't do anything! There third guy is properly restrained!" Casey said confidently as Thunder ran off.

"Okay. No rush. You can take your time. That's what he said, right?" Thunder said, considering slowing down before remembering who had told her that. Thinking that Casey had absolutely no idea what he was talking about, she immediately picked up her speed. She didn't stop running until she fell into a freshly dug hole that had been covered with a thin covering of leaves to disguise it until she stepped on it. "Who the hell dug a hole on this mountain?" she screamed angrily, trying to climb her way out unsuccessfully.

After about five minutes of yelling herself hoarse, Thunder finally heard somebody approaching. "Casey? That you?" Thunder called, only to see a green haired head look into the hole.

"Look at that. My trap caught us something William," Pat said with a smile, tossing the baton from hand to hand.

"When did you have the time to dig this?" William asked, gazing in curiously.

"It was no different from digging a hole to plant seeds. Just bigger," Pat said, handing William a shovel and a walkie-talkie. "When I call you on that, let her out. Not a second before. Understand?"

"You got it captain," William said happily.

**Confessional:**

**William: Pat's really serious about this alliance thing. He found me tied up and helped me get out. It's the least I can do to make sure Thunder stays in there.**

**Pat: That trap I set up? Most people would see it from a mile away. But Thunder doesn't pay attention very well, now does she?**

**

* * *

**

Back on the beach, Harley and Sharina were starting to get bored waiting for Thunder while Natalia and Boris had each managed to make a amateur bicycle. Neither of them looked like they would last very long, but considering they only had to ride it a short distance, it didn't really matter to either of them. "What's taking him so long?" Natalia asked impatiently, watching the nearby cliff for any signs of Pat's return. She wasn't waiting for much longer before Pat came back down to join them, tossing the baton to Natalia.

"Don't rush yourself. Something tells me that we have more than enough time," Pat said with a smile as Natalia got on the bike she'd made quickly. As she got on, it shook threateningly, but otherwise stayed in one piece. Not wanting to break it before she actually made it to the rest of her time, she decided to ride slower than she would have liked. Not that it mattered, especially if Pat was right about them having time.

Pat watched Natalia head towards the obstacle course with a grin. The longer she took, the longer he could keep Thunder in that hole. He had planned to let her out when Natalia and Boris got to the obstacle course. No reason to let her out anytime sooner than that anyway. As soon as he saw Natalia reach the obstacle course, he pulled a walkie-talkie out of his pocket and told William to let Thunder out now. She couldn't do anything about their lead now anyway.

"Took you long enough," Alex said as Natalia got to them, the bike collapsing just as she got there.

"You really came here on that piece of junk? You guys really should take some lessons from Harley," Neveah said laughing.

"It got us here before you guys, didn't it?" Natalia said angrily, forcing the baton into Alex's hand. "You're going through first, understand?"

Alex turned to look at the obstacle course that had been built on the Dock of Shame. The first part of the course was a bed of hot coals for the campers to run across, followed by a series of cannons that fired out cannonball sized water balloons instead of regular cannonballs for legal reason. The final part of the course was a series of swinging (plastic) guillotine blades to the end of the dock. Farther off, Amy was still trying to swim away from sharks that seemed to be unable to pay attention to anything else. "C-C-C-C-C-Come o-o-o-o-o-on! F-F-F-F-F-Fish ta-ta-ta-ta-taste be-be-better th-th-th-th-th-than m-m-m-m-m-me! Ch-Ch-Ch-Chase t-t-t-t-them!" Amy called to the sharks desperately.

"Um...Maybe we should let somebody else go first," Alex said hesitantly before Natalia pushed him onto the course forcefully. All thoughts of going back the way he had come left Alex's mind and were quickly replaced by searing pain as he fell face first onto the hot coals. Screaming in pain, Alex ran across the coals desperately until he began getting hit with water balloons, nearly knocking him off the dock as he ran. He finally managed to reach the final part of the obstacle course staggering and just barely managed to avoid getting knocked off by the guillotines until he was on the very edge of the dock. From pain more than anything else, he dove into the water in the hope that it would ease the pain from his fall. As he did, the sharks chasing Amy decided to give up on chasing her an instead focused their attentions on Alex.

"T-T-Thanks A-A-A-A-Alex!" Amy called as Alex tried to swim away from the sharks as fast as he could, screaming fearfully as he swam.

**Confessional:**

**Amy: Th-Th-That w-w-w-w-w-was re-re-re-really n-n-n-n-nice o-o-o-o-o-of A-A-A-Alex.**

**Alex: Was I trying to lure sharks away from her? No. Am I sorry that I helped save her? I can't really say I am. She seems like a pretty nice girl, even if she's on the other team. But I am NEVER going to be that close to sharks again! No matter who's in danger!**

By the time Harley and Sharina made it to the obstacle course, almost every member of the Killer Tourists had made it through except for Nathaniel. "Damn it!" Harley shouted angrily, already seeing that there was no chance of the Visa Slayers winning the challenge.

"Relax Harley. We can still get through this if we go through fast enough," Sharina said desperately as Axel began heading through the obstacle course. Nathaniel on the other hand simply watched him run through as Chris arrived to join them.

"Hey...Chris...We...just...need...to...reach...the...other...side...right?" Nathaniel asked slowly and wearily.

"Just gotta touch the other side of the dock bro," Chris told him cheerfully. "Better pick it up Visas! You're falling behind!"

"Quit just standing there! Move!" Natalia yelled at Nathaniel as Axel finished up the obstacle course and Neveah ran through. With a sigh, Nathaniel waded into the lake instead of the dock, swam around to the end of the dock and tapped it lazily. "You idiot! You're going to make us lo-"

"And the winners are the Killer Tourists!" Chris announced, cutting Natalia off.

"What?" Everyone of the campers asked, completely stunned at his decision.

"What the hell are you talking about? He just swam around the whole thing! That's cheating, isn't it?" Neaveah asked furiously.

"Sorry, but he touched the end of the dock. Didn't have to go through the course if he didn't want to," Chris said cheerfully. "Killer Tourists, you can spend the rest of the day enjoying your first victory of the season. Visa Slayers, you all decide who you're voting out tonight."

**And there you go. This ending was chosen just because it made it laugh that a team would win because of something like that and it seemed like the sort of thing Chris would do. That and my randomizer said that the Killer Tourists win this challenge so that's what they did. Anyway, Visa Slayers, send in your votes for elimination tonight! I should probably point out something that I didn't last time, but please try to vote as your character actually would, not just for someone you don't like. In other words, if your character is friends or in an alliance with another character, they wouldn't be voting for them without a good reason. With that said, enjoy this chapter and as usual, send in any suggestions you have for anything and any advice about how I'm portraying your characters. This was also my longest chapter yet at almost 5,000 words! Hooray for that!**


	10. Day 2: Elimination 2

The Visa Slayers wre all assembled around the campfire pit as Chris approached. "Visas, what happened? After such a great victory last time, you all let yourselves lose today. It's pathetic," Chris said with a smirk.

"Just shut up and give me my marshmallow!" Kelvin shouted angrily.

"Fine, but don't blame me for what happens," Chris said with a chuckle. "The first marshmallow of the night goes to Harley," he started as Harley got up to take her marshmallow.

"Next, Victoria, Sharina, Neveah, Alexandre, Eyrik and Axel," Chris announced as each camper got up to receive their marshmallow, leaving only Amy, Casey, Thunder and Kelvin.

"Amy, you're safe" Chris said, watching Amy get up. "Casey, you're safe too."

The only campers remaining were Thunder and Kelvin. "Well, well, well. Our own hothead twins are the only ones left," Chris said, getting a glare from Thunder and Kelvin in return.

"Thunder, you wasted time on the race doing who-knows-what, while Kelvin managed to get on everybodies bad side from day one. Either one of you deserves to go home tonight in my opinion, but luckily, there is still one marshmallow on this plate. And that marshmallow goes to...Thunder," Chris said as Thunder ran up to get her marshmallow.

"Seriously? You're all just going to kick me out first?" Kelvin asked angrily, looking at all his teammates.

"S-S-S-Sorry," Amy said quietly, cowering behind Harley in case anything happened.

"Well fine! None of you knows what a mistake you're making!" Kelvin shouted, furiously heading for the Dock of Shame, shoving Thunder out of the way as he passed.

"The rest of you can get some rest. You're all safe. For now," Chris announced to the remaining Visa Slayers.

**Confessional:**

**Amy: I-I-I-I fe-fe-fe-feel ba-ba-bad ab-ab-ab-about th-th-th-th-that, b-b-b-but h-h-h-h-he re-re-re-really s-s-s-s-scares m-m-m-m-m-me.**

**Thunder: YES! HE'S FINALLY GONE! *frowns* Why don't I feel as good about as I should?**

**Final Vote Count:**

**Kelvin: 3**

**Thunder: 2**

**Amy: 1**

**Casey: 1**

**I am happy that not every vote was for Kelvin this time. What I find interesting is that everybody that did vote for Kelvin did it for the same reasons Eva got voted off and both of them were the second ones voted off of a season. Weird. Anyway, Kelvin is the second person heading home, and Thunder seems pretty sad about it. Luckily, this won't be the last time we see Kelvin, or Ash for that matter. Both of them will be making appearances later on, along with any others who get eliminated. So don't feel too bad about being eliminated people! Anyway, I've got nothing else to add except that, as usual, I am open to suggestions from you all, so don't be afraid to bring them up. With that, AM's out! Peace!**


	11. Day 3: The 76th Torture Games Begin!

"Last time, on Total Drama Nation, the Visa Slayers and the Killer Tourists faced off in a relay race. Pat formed the first alliance of the season with Tan and Will, who got himself caught in a net set up by our own little crazy Casey. Luckily for him, Pat managed to track him down and set him loose, catching Thunder at the same time. In the end, the Killer Tourists won the challenge, leaving Kelvin the first unlucky loser of the Visa Slayers. Will Pat's alliance hold up? Will the campers be able to take the pain we have planned for them? Find out today, on Total! Drama! Nations!" Chris said from the Dock of Shame cheerfully.

*theme song*

Sharina and Harley was outside the Visa Slayers' cabin, working on the motorcycle that they had made for the last challenge. Because it had been the only vehicle left sanding, they had been allowed to keep it. "At least one good thing came out of that," Harley said to herself, stepping back to admire her work just as Eyrik jumped off the roof and landed on it, nearly destroying it and barely missing Sharina. "What the hell? Why would you even do that? And what the hell were you doing on the roof of the cabin?" Harley asked angrily, getting nothing but a blank stare from Eyrik.

"Stop doing that! It's creepy!" Harley shouted, not willing to leav without an answer. With a shrug, Eyrik pulled out a piece of paper and wrote on it quickly before folding it up, handing it to Harley and walking off.

"What's this?" Harley asked, unfolding the paper to see what it said. _Couldn't sleep, _it read simply, making Harley even angrier. "Who the hell climbs buildings when they can't sleep? Don't just run away!" she called after Eyrik, but he either didn't hear her or didn't care because he just kept walking regardless. Before Harley could run after him, Sharina grabbed her arm to hold her back with a sigh.

"It's okay Harley. We made it, so we can fix it right? No big deal with your experience," Sharina pointed out, trying to keep her from attacking Eyrik.

"I guess so," Harley grumbled under her breath, making a mental note to get back at Eyrik when she got the chance. Deciding she had more important things to do than worry about Eyrik at the moment, she got to work repairing her motorcycle with Sharina.

By the lake, Natalia was sitting on the dock skipping rocks across the lake lazily. She suddenly became aware of somebody watching her and turned to throw a rock at them. Behind her, she saw Victoria watching, though she was standing at a distance from Natalia. "What do you want? Make it fast," Natalia said, gripping the rock still in her hand tightly in case she had to use it to get ready of the other girl.

"Um...I...Well...You see...I was wondering," Victoria said, slightly flustered, her cheeks bright red.

"Spit it out already and get lost!" Natalia shouted angrily, causing Victoria to flinch backwards.

"N-N-Nothing! Forget I was here!" Victoria said, running away from the dock.

**Confessional:**

**Natalia: Okay, that was weird. At least she didn't bug me too much.**

**Victoria: *playing her concertina sadly* Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did I have to be such a coward?**

Axel was wandering around the island with no other goal except to keep away from Victoria, closely followed by Amy. "S-S-S-S-S-So...w-w-w-w-why'd yo-yo-yo-yo-yo-yo-yo-you de-de-de-de-de-decide t-t-t-t-t-t-to si-si-si-si-si-sign u-u-u-u-u-u-u-up?" Amy asked nervously, trying to start some sort of conversation to end the silence that had been between them all through the walk.

"If I tell you, will you tell me why you joined?" Axel asked in return, looking back to look at Amy.

"Um...I-I-I-I-I gu-gu-gu-gu-gu-guess s-" Amy said before Axel interrupted her.

"Okay than. I signed up because I wanted to get stronger and I figured the money would be useful," Axel said with a sigh.

"O-O-O-O-Oh. I-I-I-I-I-I-I gue-gue-gue-gue-guess I-I-I-I-I'll b-b-b-b-b-be go-go-go-go-going n-n-n-n-n-n-n-now," Amy said just as Axel grabbed her arm. "W-W-W-W-W-What?"

"Your turn now, remember?" Axel reminded the girl, keeping her from leaving.

"Um...I-I-I-I-If I-I-I-I-I s-s-s-s-s-say ye-ye-ye-ye-yes, c-c-c-c-c-c-can I-I-I-I-I-I le-le-le-le-le-leave?" Amy asked hopefully.

"Nope. Just tell me why you signed up. It's not hard," Axel said, loosening his grip on Amy slightly.

"I-I-I-I di-di-di-di-di-didn't rea-rea-rea-really wa-wa-wa-wa-want t-t-t-t-t-t-t-to. M-M-M-M-My s-s-s-s-s-s-sister wa-wa-wa-wa-wanted m-m-m-m-m-m-m-me t-t-t-t-to ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-make s-s-s-s-s-s-s-some f-f-f-f-f-friends a-a-a-a-a-a-and b-b-b-b-b-be m-m-m-m-m-m-more co-co-co-co-co-co-confident," Amy said, trying to wiggle her arm out of Axel's grip.

"That so? Than just stick with me. You won't find anybody braver than me on the island," Axel said confidently before hearing something moving nearby. He turned to see a bush rustling slightly and Emerald emerging from it a few seconds later, apparently lost. What happened next was a blur for both Amy and Axel, but they somehow ended up in the branches of the nearest tree they could find while Emerald looked for a way out of the forest, though she seemed to be more interested in finding out what the two campers where doing.

"Y-Y-Yeah. Y-Y-You're r-r-really b-b-brave. C-C-Can't e-e-even f-f-face a-a-a c-c-cat," Amy said giggling.

"I don't see you going down there to get rid of it. Besides, I have allergies. What's your excuse?" Axel said back, hoping that the branch they where on would hold their weight.

"I-I-I n-n-never d-d-denied b-b-being a-a-a c-c-coward. I-I-I e-e-embrace i-i-it," Amy said, watching Emerald pace around the tree.

**Confessional:**

**Amy: I-I-I-I gu-gu-gu-guess th-th-th-there's wo-wo-wo-worse th-th-th-things th-th-th-than be-be-be-being st-st-stuck i-i-in a-a-a-a t-t-t-tree.**

**Axel: Damn cat. Victoria should keep better track of that thing!**

**Emerald: *Meow* (Translation: Has anybody seen V?)**

Thunder was sitting in the mess hall trying to convince herself that eating the food Chef made was better than starving to death. "Okay, if I don't eat, I'm going to starve. I can't go this entire show without eating and it's not like anybody's ever died from eating this stuff, right?" she said to herself as Neveah came to join her.

"I don't think anybody's ever died, but there's a first time for everything right?" Neveah said cheerfully, trying to eat the strange mush she had, but only succeeded in having her spoon get pulled into it with a sucking noise. "Okay. The food's hungrier than I am anyway," she said, pushing the bowl away from her and looking at Thunder. "So, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Why would anything be wrong?" Thunder said nervously, having managed to force down a mouthful of what passed for food.

"You seem zoned out. And I mean more than usual," Neveah said, placing her hand on Thunder's shoulder comfortingly. "Just tell me what's wrong."

"Fine. I guess I kind of miss Kelvin," Thunder said, saying the last part under her breath so that Neveah couldn't hear her.

"You mind repeating that?" Neveah asked, leaning in closer.

"I said I miss Kelvin, alright?" Thunder hissed angrily, jabbing at her food as though she could hurt Kelvin by doing it.

"I thought you hated him," Neveah pointed out, slightly confused.

"I do hate him! But now that he's gone, I can't stop thinking about him," Thunder said angrily. "Can we just drop it already?"

"If you want, but you should probably address this eventually," Neveah said cheerfully, watching Thunder attack her food.

**Confessional:**

**Thunder: Kelvin is nothing to me, alright? He was a hothead, he never did anything but fight and if he hadn't been eliminated already, I'd be going crazy for him! I mean over him! I mea-Just forget it. It doesn't matter anymore anyway.**

A few tables away, Pat, Tan and Will were sitting and eating, though Will seemed to be the only person actually enjoying it. "Are you fully aware of what you're eating Will?" Pat asked curiously, pushing his own food to the side.

"Course I am. It taste great, don't you think?" Will replied, unclear about why Pat had asked him about it.

"If you say so. You can have mine if you think so," Tan said, handing his food to Will, who began on his extra food gratefully. "Anyway, what did you call us out here for?" Tan asked Pat.

"Hmm? Oh right, that," Pat said lazily, stretching his arms out. "Anyway, I know we already agreed on it yesterday, but I do need to set a few rules down for our alliance," he said with a yawn.

"What kind of rules?" Will asked through a mouthful of Chef's cooking.

"Nothing big. Minor things really. First thing's first, any decisions made, no matter how minor, have to get approval from a simple majority of us all. Agreed?" Pat said, thinking hard about whether or not to include the others.

"Sounds good to me," Tan said and Will quickly nodded his head to show his approval.

"Great. Second, if you do anything to betray the alliance, or break any other rules in place, you WILL be voted out as soon as possible, no matter what. Agreed?" the green haired boy continued on.

"I guess so," Will said, slightly less sure of the second rule.

"Okay than. Next rule, the alliance and anything related to it are to be kept a secret at all times, just to keep anybody else from getting the wrong idea. Understand?" Pat continued on with a smile.

"That sounds fine," Tan said cheerfully.

"Finally, no matter which of you wins, we split the money equally among us. Is that alright with you guys?" Pat said happily, getting eager nods from both William and Tan.

"Perfect. Just remember those four rules and don't break them, and I promise you that the three of us will make it to the final three. Any questions?" Pat said, hoping he could just leave already.

"How are we supposed to decide which of us wins?" Will asked Pat curiously.

"Wonderful question and brilliantly asked. Anyway, I have business elsewhere, so you'll forgive me if I have to leave you now," Pat said, deciding not to answer Will as he left the mess hall.

**Confessional:**

**Tan: I have to admit, I had some doubts about this whole thing, but Pat seems like he really wants to help us.**

**Will: I wonder why Pat didn't answer my question? Wait, does talking about the alliance in here break the rules? Or does this not count?**

**Pat: Perfect. Those two agreed to everything I said. Of course we'll split it...if either of them wins. It's a win-win situation for me. The only problem will being sure that I can get them to keep agreeing with me.**

Just as Pat was leaving, he bumped into Chris. "Hey man," Pat said, trying to get past.

"Just the guy I was looking for. Go round up the rest of your team and bring them back here. You too Thunder!" Chris said cheerfully, calling to Thunder.

* * *

Within an hour, all the campers had made their way to the mess hall. "Good morning campers! It's time to begin your next challenge!" Chris said happily. "All of you pair up with a camper from the other team and we can get started," he continued as each of the camper's went to pair up. In the end, the pairs were Chantal with Amy, Cariy with Harley, Will with Sharina, Natalia with a blushing Victoria, Daniella with Casey, Nathaniel with Neveah, Alex with Alexandre, Boris with Eyrik, Tan with Axel and finally Pat with Thunder.

"Everybody got their partner? Good. Today's challenge will be a game of torture. You will compete to make your partner submit before you do. You're allowed to use anything you find on the island, including a few special tools that we've stocked all over the island just to make things a little more interesting. Only rule is you must get your partner to vocally admit defeat. You have two hours of free time to find something, hide, or anything else you want as long as you don't start too early, beginning...now," Chris explained as the capers sat there in stunned silence. "That means move campers, move!" he said, encouraging them on as they all ran out of the mess hall.

* * *

While most of the campers were getting prepared by looking for anything they could use, Victoria was following Natalia from a distance, Thunder along with her carrying a dart gun she'd found. "Shouldn't you be doing something other than stalking her?" Thunder asked curiously.

"I'm not stalking her! I'm studying her to learn her every weakness and fear!" Victoria said eagerly. "Besides, I kind of like her. I don't want to do anything that would hurt her too much," she continued, blushing slightly as they walked.

"Don't let her win just because of that, okay? Flirt later, compete now," Thunder said with a sigh.

"Would you two SHUT UP! I can't hear myself think!" Natalia shouted back angrily, having listened to everything they were saying.

"S-S-S-Sorry," Victoria said shyly as Thunder walked off with a sigh.

* * *

Amy ran desperately through the forest, more concerned with finding a place to hide than looking for something to use against Chantal. She immediately stopped in front of a large tree and was about to climb it when somebody tapped her on the shoulder. "S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-Stop! I-I-I-I-I-I-I-It's n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-not t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-time y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yet C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-Chantal!" she said panicking and throwing a flurry of weak punches at who she thought was Chantal.

"Come on Amy, stop it!" 'Chantal' said in a voice that sounded remarkably like...

"AXEL! Dio mio, don't scare me like that!" Amy said, stopping her attacking and looking at the ground embaressed.

"Hey, you stopped stuttering. That's a good sign, right?" Axel said, cheerful despite what had just happened.

"I g-g-g-guess," Amy said nervously, twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

"And now it's back. We'll work on that. For now, take this. You need it more than I do," Axel said, holding out a baseball bat to Amy.

"I-I-I d-d-d-don't w-w-w-want i-i-i-it. I-I-I'm j-j-j-just g-g-g-going t-t-t-to h-h-h-hide," Amy said, pushing the bat back to him.

"Can't hide forever. Take it," Axel said, forcing the bat into her hands and walking off. "And check next time before you start attacking somebody!"

"R-R-R-Right," Amy said blushing, gripping the bat tightly as she began climbing her tree.

* * *

Casey was busy setting up a series of traps, ranging from nets to explosives, to catch Daniella. "This is gonna be easy! She can't do anything to me!" Casey said cheerfully, taking a garbage can lid just in case Daniella began attacking him again. "Alright! Evil will prevail once again!" he shouted triumphantly as Chris' voice erupted over the speakers.

"Campers, you're two hours are up now. So without further delay, ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 76th Torture Games! Let the Games begin and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

**And there you go. For those who may not know, Chris' last line and the title of the chapter are both references to the Hunger Games, considering this challenge is just a less fatal version of the Hunger Games themselves. For those who did know, sorry for pointing out what you already know. I will say now that if anybody had any problems of any sort with somebody on the other team, I tried to pair them up, though it doesn't apply to everyone. Mainly it's just Pat/Thunder and Casey/Daniella and I paired up Natalia and Victoria for obvious reasons. If you're character wasn't shown much in the chapter, I'm sorry as I tried to make as many characters as I could have a role. Of course, they all will have some part within the next chapter since they'll all compete in one way or another. Thank you for your patience and I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Once again, I apologize for the shortness of the chapter.  
**


	12. Day 3: The 76th Torture Games End!

************

**Casey vs Daniella**

Casey was lying in wait for Daniella to fall into his series of traps. He had brilliantly set them up to react to the lightest bit of pressure on them so that he would catch Daniella no matter how carefully she was. "Just you wait. I'll get my revenge on you one way or another," Casey said confidently, laughing evillybefore covering his mouthashe realized that Daniella would most likely hear him if she was anywhere nearby. He had hid himself inside a box he'd found, but that brilliant disguise would be useless if he gave himself away. Just as the thought went through his mind, he heard one of his nets go off, having caught something. A female voice was screaming to try and find somebody to get them out. With a flourish, Casey leaped out of his box and turned to the net. "I finally caught you...rocks," Casey said, noticing that there was nothing in his net except a pile of rocks.

"Hey! Where's Daniella?" he asked angrily as a rock collided with the back of his head.

"Over here!" Daniella said, waving at Casey from a distance with several rocks situated all around her. "Thanks for showing yourself by the way!" she called cheerfully, taking a rock in each hand and throwing them at Casey angrily. "This is for trying to blow me up yesterday!"

Casey attempted to dodge all the rocks coming his way, though a few of them still hit him. In his haste to avoid getting hit, he completely forgot about the explosives he had buried until one of the rocks hit one of them, setting off a small explosion. "Wait! You're going to set them all off!" Casey called to Daniella desperately, hoping that he could distract her long enough to get away and set up more traps somewhere else.

Unfortunately for him, Daniella just kept throwing rocks, either not caring what they hit or purposely trying to set off the explosives now that she knew they were there.

************

**Confessional:**

**Daniella: I know it wasn't that nice to keep doing that to him and I put him in danger, but it took three showers to get rid of all the mud from yesterday. Besides, he set those up for me to set off anyway.**

Before too long, most of the explosives had gone off, some of them from being hit, others from Casey accidentally stepping on them. As a result, he was more battered and injured than Daniella was, who was completely scratch-free and even happily laughing. "Ready to give up yet Casey?" she called mockingly, tossing a rock from hand to hand.

"Never! Evil shall prevail!" Casey shouted angrily, running at Daniella angrily. As soon as he was within range, Daniella grabbed him and bent his arm behind his back. "Ow ow ow ow! Let go of me!"

"Give up already!" Daniella shouted back, gradually applying more force to Casey's arm as she spoke.

"Ok, ok! I surrender! Just let me go!" Casey begged as Daniella let go with a sigh, leaving him behind as she walked off.

************

**Killer Tourists: 1**

**Visa Slayers: 0**

* * *

**Boris vs Eyrik**

Eyrik clutched a BB gun close to his chest as he hid behind a tree. He glanced back to see Boris gaining on him, an identical gun in his hands. He quickly climbed up the tree nearest him, shooting at Boris on his way up, not really caring if they hit or not as long as they distracted Boris long enough. Unfortunately, that didn't seem to work very well as Boris just kept coming after him and firing rapidly right back at Eyrik, completely unfazed by the attack from his enemy.

"Quit running you coward!" Boris shouted at Eyrik angrily, shootig at Eyrik as fast as he could. It was like second nature to him. If he didn't think that he'd get eliminated right off the bat for doing it, he would be using one of his own guns instead of this gun he was forced to use. Still, he had to do whatever he had to win this challenge without getting himself sent home before he won.

As he was caught up in his thoughts, Boris nearly forgot about everything else going on around him until he was hit in the arm by a BB. Looking around angrily, he saw Eyrik aiming his gun at him expertly. "Get down here and fight like a man!" Boris roared at Eyrik angrily, getting another BB to the shoulder. "Fine than!" Boris shouted angrily, firing off shot after shot at Eyrik, who was jumping from tree branch to tree branch to keep himself safe. From time to time, he shot back at Boris, but for the most part he just spent his time keeping out of plain sight and not staying in any one place for more than a second or two.

"Quit running already!" Boris shouted angrily, taking aim at Eyrik and pulling the trigger. Unfortunately, all that happened was the trigger clicked feebly. "Damn it!" Boris shouted, reaching for a pack of BB bullets he'd found to reload the gun. In the few seconds he spent doing that, bullets rained down on him from above, Eyrik firing at him nonstop and making him drop his spare bullets. Quick as a flash, Eyrik leaped out of the tree and ran to grab them bullets, aiming his gun at Boris. "Gonna act brae n-Gyah!" Boris shouted as Eyrik shot him in the shoulder and continued shooting. "Stop! Stop stop stop already! I give alright!" Boris shouted angrily, to which Eyrik simply nodded, but continued shooting at him.

************

**Killer Tourists: 1**

**Visa Slayers: 1**

**

* * *

**

**Amy vs Chantal**

Amy was finding that her plan of waiting in a tree was working, considering that she hadn't seen Chantalyet and she was still perfectly unharmed. The only problem was that it was boring sitting in a tree all day, which she quickly solved by doodling on her arm withapencil she'd brought with her. She was in the middle of drawing a raccoon when she heard footsteps from below. Looking down, she saw Chantalwalking, a cricket bat in her hands. "Amy! Come out already! Let's just get this over with fast so we can get back to the cabins!" she called, swinging her bat from side to side as she walked. Not sure what else to do, Amy threw her pencil at Chantal. It bounced off her head and rolled on the ground. Overall effect? Chantal looked up and saw Amy there.

"Um...H-H-Hi? Wo-Wo-Wo-Would y-y-y-y-you b-b-b-b-believe I-I-I'm a-a-a-a f-f-f-forest s-s-s-sprite?" Amy asked nervously.

"What do you think?" Chantal asked.

"Um...LOOK A BEAR!" Amy shouted, pointing behind Chantal.

"Bear?" Chantal asked, looking behind her to see...nothing. "Damn it Amy! Now you get beat twice as bad!" Chantal shouted, turning back to face...nothing. "Well that was completely unexpected," she said sarcastically, following the sound of rustling tree leaves in the hopes that you would find Amy.

Before long, Chantal caught up with Amy, or who she thought was Amy just as the rustling stopped. In front of a cave laying in front of a large cave was a T-Rex hat that looked slightly torn. "Amy! You left your hat behind!" Chantal called, picking up the hat and putting it in her pocket. "Come out of there already!" she called, throwing a rock in the air and hitting it into the cave with her cricket bat. "You better come out or I'm gonna keep hitting rocks in there!" Chantal called.

"Ch-Ch-Chantal. Yo-Yo-Yo-You're go-go-gonna g-g-get h-h-him an-an-angry," Amy's voice said as something began moving out of the cave. Looking up, Chantal saw that Amy was sitting in a nearby tree with a scared expression on her face.

"Okay, now I'm confused. Are you in the cave or that tree? Make up your mind," Chantal said as she felt somebody tap her on the shoulder. "Not now Amy, I'm talking to Amy," she said, waving off the person behind her. When she realized what she was saying, she turned around to see a large bear glaring at her. "Hey there Mr. Bear. I didn't hit you with my rock, did I?" she asked shaking and getting a menacing growl as an answer. "Okay, guessing I did. You aren't mad about that, right?" she continued. In response, the bear took her bat and snapped it in half before roaring at Chantal. Quick as a flash, Chantal ran up the tree to join Amy as the bear began trying to claw at her.

"C-C-Can I-I-I ha-ha-have m-m-my ha-ha-hat ba-back?" Amy asked Chantal, trying to ignore the bear attacking them.

"Surrender and you get it," Chantal said simply. When that didn't work, she grabbed onto Amy's ponytail and pulled on it. "Surrender or I'll pull every hair out of your head!"

"I-I-I su-su-su-surrender!" Amy said desperately as Chantal let go and handed her the hat back.

"Sorry about that. No hard feelings right?" Chantal asked, honestly hoping that Amy wasn't too mad.

"No-No-Nope. I-I-I st-st-still do-do-don't li-li-like y-y-you th-th-though," Amy said, placing her hat back on.

************

**Confessionals:**

**Chantal: Well that was interesting. I've said barely two words to the girl and already she hates me.**

**Amy: I-I-I do-do-don't ha-ha-hate Ch-Ch-Chantal pe-pe-personally. I-I-I ha-ha-hate mo-mo-most gi-gi-girls li-li-like h-h-her. **

**Killer Tourists: 2**

**Visa Slayers: 1**

* * *

**Natalia vs Victoria**

"Stop following me," Natalia called over her shoulder, fully aware of Victoria close behind her with Rizzoli and Emerald following her.

"But...we're supposed to be fighting," Victoria said sadly, hoping that she could get Natalia to give up without having to actually hurt her.

"Than fight. What you don't do is follow me around everywhere like a lovesick puppy," Natalia said with a sigh.

"I don't have anything to fight with," Victoria pointed out, showing Natalia's back her empty hands.

"Do you want to get kicked off tonight?" Natalia asked, clearly irritated.

"Of course not! Than I couldn't see all my friends or you!" Victoria said with a sigh. If Natalia had been facing her, she would have seen her blushing.

"Then put up some sort of a fight. You pretend to be trying to hurt me and than I can make you surrender quick and easy. Okay?" Natalia suggested, hoping that she could get the challenge done quickly.

"Okay, I guess. As long as you promise not to hurt me too much," Victoria said, catching up to Natalia and weakly punching her.

"...Really? That's the best you can do?" Natalia asked, shaking her head. Without warning, she kicked at Victoria's legs, sending the girl falling to the ground.

"My legs! They're broken! I'll never walk again! I surrender!" Victoria shouted, writhing on the ground until Natalia kicked her in the side. "What was that for?"

"You're more annoying in pain than you are normally. Now get up," Natalia said.

"Love to, but I kind of can't. Maybe it's temporary paralysis?" Victoria said with wide eyes.

"And you need me to carry you back to the cabins, right?" Natalia asked, getting a vigorousnodfrom Victoria as an answer. With a sigh, Natalia bent down to pick Victoria up and carried the girl on her shoulders.

************

Killer Tourists: 3

Visa Slayers: 1

************

* * *

Nathaniel vs Neveah

**Confessional:**

**Neveah: So I can't find a regular weapon. Sue me.**

As she was searching, Neveahhearda snoring sound coming from nearby. Going to investigate, she found Nathaniel sleeping peacefully. "No way. This is going to be way too easy," she said with a chuckle.

Neveah quickly began poking Nathaniel with her branch until he woke up grumpily. "What?" he asked wearily.

"Um...If you don't surrender, I'll keep waking you up," Neveah said, only half expecting it to work.

"Fine...I...surrender," Nathaniel said, falling asleep again.

"...Okay than. I'm just gonna get going now," Neveah said, slightly stunned that she'd gotten off so easily.

**Confessional:**

**Neveah: Am I upset about getting an easy win? Of course not!**

**Killer Tourists: 3**

**Visa Slayers: 2**

* * *

**Cariy vs Harley**

"Stop chasing me!" Cariy called behind her, checking to see that Harley, her motorcycle and (more importantly) her lead pipe were still close behind. At the speed she was going, Cariy definitely couldn't outrun her for long.

"No way! You're not getting out of this until you give up!" Harley called back, a wide grin on her face as she began to catch up with Cariy. As soon as the other girl was within range, Harley struck out with her pipe and managed to hit Cariy's shoulder.

"No fair! That's my pipe!" Cariy shouted angrily, trying to rub her shoulder and run at the same time.

"Not my problem if you couldn't hold onto it! Now stay still!" Harley shouted, swinging with her pipe wildly as she drove, now on the verge of passing Cariy.

"Never!" Cariy called back, paying more attention to Harley to the path ahead of her. At least she was until she tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground. Then she could only look at the ground. "This means nothing! I will never submit!"

"Fine. I'll just beat you withthis until you do," Harley said with a sigh, giving the pipe a few practice swings before getting ready to attack Cariy.

"Wait, wait, wait! I give up! Please don't hurt me anymore! My shoulder may never work right again!" Cariy begged, shutting her eyes in her pain.

"Fine drama queen. I'll let you go I guess," Harley said with a sigh, driving back to the cabins at top speed.

"Wait! My shoulder really hurts! Give me a lift!" Cariy called after Harley until it became clear she wasn't turning around, at which point she got to her feet painfully and began walking back to the campgrounds.

**Killer Tourists: 3**

**Visa Slayers: 3**

* * *

**Will vs Sharina**

Will was running as fast as he could from Sharina, who clutched a police baton. "Come on Sharina! Let me get a bigger weapon!" Will shouted over his shoulder, looking at the twig-thin bat he had.

"Come on! This is fun Willy!" Sharina said cheerfully, swinging as she ran through the forest after William.

"My name's not Willy!" Will said unhappily, trying to keep away from Sharina and not paying attention to anything until he crashed into somebody. "Ah...sorry," Will said, not noticing who he ran into for a few seconds until he realized he'd run into a bear. "Um...Really sorry?" the boy asked shakily as Sharinacaught up with him.

"Come on Willy! Why'd you stop? Hey look, a bear!" Sharina said cheerfully as she noticed the bear.

"Maybe we should get out of here. We can finish this somewhere else," Will said, backing away from the bear slowly. Before he got too far, he bumped into a tree and looked up to see Amy and Chantal looking down at him.

"Hey Will," Chantal said with a sigh. "Better get up here. It's the only place he won't come after you."

With no hesitation, Will immediately climbed up to join them, Sharina close behind him. "Wow, he's pretty angry. I'm sure we could take him down though!" Sharina said, waving at the bear who growled in response. "Now give up Will."

"Why should I give up? We're both in danger here," Will pointed out.

"If you don't give up, I'll push you down there," Sharina said with a wide grin.

"I-I-I'll he-he-help," Amy added.

"Okay, I give. Just don't push me off," Will said, looking at the bear with a fearful gaze. "So, how've you girls been so far?"

"I found out Amy hates me," Chantal said unhappily.

"Pr-Pr-Pretty mu-mu-much," Amy added with a nod.

**Visa Slayers: 4**

**Killer Tourists: 3**

**

* * *

**

Pat vs Thunder

"Come on...come on," Thunder said under her breath, crouching behind a bush waiting for Pat to get into range for her dart gun.

"If you're going to do that, you may as well come out. It's easier to shoot," Pat said lazily, surprising Thunder.

"Wow, you found out I've been here? Pretty good," Thunder said, getting to her feet and aiming her gun at Pat.

"Feel free to shoot me. Won't help you very much," Pat said, stepping directly in the path of the gun on purpose.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Thunder asked angrily, on the verge of shooting Pat right there.

"You need your insulin, don't you? Would probably be pretty bad if you lost it. Or somebody took it," Pat continued on, stretching his arms lazily.

It took a few seconds before Thunder realized what Pat really meant. "You took my insulin? Where the hell is it?" she asked angrily, hoping she could get an answer out of Pat.

"Where is it indeed? I suppose I could remember if you'd surrender," Pat said with a grin, finally getting to his point.

"And if I don't?" Thunder asked, her hands shaking.

"Than I see what the sharks will do with it," Pat said simply.

"When you put it that way...I guess I have no choice," Thunder said with a sigh. "I give. Now tell me where my insulin is!"

"Right now? Probably in your cabin where you left it," Pat said laughing, walking off. Before he was out of sight, Thunder took the chance to shoot him in the back with a dart, knocking him to the ground.

"THAT'S for lying to me," Thunder said angrily, stepping on Pat as she walked by.

**Visa Slayers: 4**

**Killer Tourists: 4**

* * *

**Tan vs Axel**

Axel had decided that the best place to search for Tan would be along the shore of the lake. Unfortunately, he saw very little movement on the lake aside from the sharks and sometimes tentacle of some unseen creature. As he was about to give up and start looking somewhere else, he saw a bit of movement farther out at the center of the lake. "Okay. That's either a really hungry shark or Tan," Axel said to himself, picking up a large rock from beside him. He got closer to the lake and threw a rock at whatever was moving in the water, causing a large shark to rise out angrily. "Okay. Hungry shark. So where's Tan?" he asked himself as a hand reached out from the water and grabbed his leg, pulling him under.

Tan held Axel under for as long as he could, or at least until he thought his captive was about to run out of air, at which point, he brought Axel back to the surface to breath. "You wanna give up yet? Trust me, I can hold my breath down there a lot longer than you can," Tan told Axel.

"Go to he-" Axel started, but was pulled down in the middle of his second and got a mouth full of water instead. For several seconds, Axel tried to struggle out of Tan's grip with limited success. Finally, he gave up and motioned to the surface of the lake and Tan quickly obliged. "Alright, I give already. Happy now?" Axel asked angrily, spitting out some left over lake water.

"I guess so," Tan said, letting go of Axel and diving back underwater before Axel could get angry about it.

**Killer Tourists: 5**

**Visa Slayers: 4**

* * *

**Alex vs Alexandre**

Over the lake where Tan and Axel had their fight, Alex and Alexandre were fighting on the platform from the first challenge, both of them wielding pugil sticks they'd found nearby. "You can give up anytime you want pal," Alexandre told Alex, dodging a swing to the head and aiming at his opponent's legs.

"Same to you mate," Alex replied, blocking the swing and swinging at Alexandre's wrist. Despite Alexandre's efforts, Alex hit him and Alexandre's pugil stick flew out of his hand.

"That could probably make things harder," Alexandre said with a sigh, trying to protect himself with his bare hands with limited success.

Before long, Alexandre had been fought off to the edge of the platform to the point where he would be thrown off with just one more hit. "Last chance to give up before the sharks get you," Alex said.

"Good point," Alexandre said, looking down to see sharks hungrily circling the platform. For a few seconds, he weighed his options to see if he should give up or take his chance with the sharks before finally reaching a decision. "I give. Now let me get off of here before I fall."

"Fine," Alex said with a sigh, moving aside so Alexandre could move past. Before actually leaving the platform, he took the chance to pick up his dropped pugil stick and threw it at Alex's back.

"Sorry about that! Hand slipped!" he called over his shoulder as he ran off as fast as he could.

**Killer Tourists: 6**

**Visa Slayers: 4**

* * *

"Well, well, well. It looks like, once again, our victors are the Killer Tourists," Chris said once the majority of the campers had returned to the campgrounds. "Visas, looks like you'll be sending somebody home tonight...again," he continued, getting a groan from the Visa Slayers.

"You mean I got beat up for nothing?" Casey asked, still bruised and slightly burnt from his fight with Daniella.

"'Fraid so bro. So, the eight of you will be casting your votes as soon as Amy and Sharina get back," Chris continued with a laugh.

* * *

Long after the challenge was over, Amy, Chantal, Will and Sharina were still stranded in a tree with an angry bear watching them. "W-W-Why ha-ha-hasn't an-an-anybody co-co-come t-t-to g-g-get u-u-us y-y-yet?" Amy asked in a more nervous tone than usual.

"Why hasn't he gone after something else yet? There's plenty of food in the woods! Go get some of that!" Sharina shouted at the bear.

"MAYBE, if you hadn't been throwing sticks at him and taunting him, he'd have left by now!" Chantal shouted at Sharina angrily, with Will nodding in agreement.

**Is everybody still there? Nobody stop reading during the long break? If you did, raise your hand. *Pause* There we go! I told my brother nobody left! Thanks for staying! I know the break wasn't that long, but I considered it long. Probably just me though. Moving on, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and don't worry, the bear's captives will all get out of the tree before the campfire ceremony. Sharina jumped out of the tree, landed on the bear's head, started a fight with it while the others ran away, beat the bear and went back to the camp. That may or may not have happened, but I'm the author. I could be lying to you and you'd never know it, would you? Would you? WOULD YOU? Also, the individual titles for who is fighting who in which section were supposed to be centered, but apparently, I can't get that to work anymore so...yeah. There is now a poll on my profile asking about your favorite campers on the season. Don't vote for your own characters because I WILL find you. Than I'll sell your organs to zoos for meat, and I'll go into your houses at night and wreck up the place. Muahahaha!...I wonder who got that refrence. If you got it, you can have one internet dollar, with the spending power of a dollar you could make out of a sheet of paper. Oh, and I had to tell you something about voting or something if you're on the Visa Slayers, but that's probably not important. Or is it? Either way, I'm out! Peace!**


	13. Day 3: Elimination 3

"Well, well, well. Looks like you guys are the first to be here twice in the row," Chris said smirking at the Visa Slayers. "Our lost girls are back, right?"

"Yep!" Sharina said cheerfully.

"I-I-I'm he-he-here t-t-too," Amy said nervously.

"Great! Moving on, the first marshmallows go to the two of you," Chris said as the two of them got up to collect their marshmallows.

"Axel...Alexa-" Chris said as Victoria began playing her concertina happily. "Hey! Kind of ruining the suspense here!"

"Sorry! I'm just so happy!" Victoria said cheerfully.

"Well, be happy somewhere else! Anyway, Harley...Thunder...Neveah...Eyr-" Chris continued on, waiting as each contestant collected their marshmallow before being interrupted by Victoria's playing again. "I sad ENOUGH!"

"Sorry! Won't happen again!" Victoria said, still cheerful.

"Make sure it doesn't. Now, Victoria and Casey. One of you has spent your last night at Camp Wawanakwa. Only one of you can stay here. And that one is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Victo-" Chris said as Victoria began playing again. "That is it! You! Off the island! NOW!" Chris shouted at Victoria furiously.

"But...I thought they voted for Casey," Victoria pointed out.

"Don't. Care. It's my show, and I say you're eliminated! Boat of Losers! Now!" Chris replied as Casey took Victoria's marshmallow.

"Yes! Evil always finds a way!" Casey said happily as Victoria was dragged to the Dock of Shame by Chef.

"The rest of you, go get some rest and get out of my face," Chris told the remaining Visa Slayers, who quickly dispersed.

**Victoria: 4**

**Casey: 4**

**Amy: 1**

**That tie up there is why this chapter took so long. I feel like here is a good place to tell you how I determine who get's eliminated in cases like this just in case it happens again.**

**1) I will wait up to a week to post an elimination chapter and get votes. This time was an exception. I will cut it short if I get a majority of the team's votes before the week is over (Usually, one more than half of how many people are left). If I get a tie like this one, I'll go to the next methods.**

**2) If you have two characters in the story, and the other person in the tie has only the one, you're character is leaving to be fair.**

**3) I will PM the two people with the characters a question. First one back with the RIGHT answer will be the one who's safe. This one has a week limit as well, after which I will change methods.**

**4) Flipping a coin.**

**5) If, for any reason, the coin lands on it's side, I'll put names in a bag and pick one out. If, by some complex twist of fate, that doesn't work, I will stare in disbelief at how that didn't work considering I only put two names in the bag. HOW?**

**Anyway, sorry DAG, but you do have two character's in this story. At least she went out doing what she loved! Annoying Chris. Poll is still open, considering I only got five people's votes and there's only one person with two votes. I've got eight people with one vote as well, so please vote. Look forward to the next chapter as well.**


	14. Day 4: A Night of Horror

"Last time, on Total Drama Nations, we tooka break from torturing the campers and let them do it themselves. They all paired up with each other and fought it out to see who could stand the pain the longest. Some got hurt, others got out unscathed, and four of our campers spent most of the day in a tree. In the end, the Visa's lost for the second time in a row and Victoria finally got too annoying to be allowed to stay. Can the Visas pull out of their losing streak? Will Casey ever learn when to stop getting people angry? And will Eyrik ever say anything? Find out today, on Total! Drama! Nations!" Chris announced from the Dock of Shame.

****

* * *

Confessional

Natalia: Okay. So Victoragot voted off yesterday. No big deal. I'm cool. So what if she liked me. It's not like we were a couple or anything.

Amy (outside): Um...C-C-C-Can I-I-I u-u-use t-t-t-the co-co-co-confessional? I-I-I-I...

Natalia: GOD, SHUT UP! I'M MOURNING RIGHT NOW!

Amy (outside): S-S-S-S-Sorry!

Natalia: ...That had nothing to do with Victoria, got it?

As he was struggling, he felt the rope begin to loosen around his feet until he crashed to the ground. "A-A-A-Are y-y-y-y-y-you o-o-o-o-o-okay?" Amy called down from the roof nervously.

"Yep! Thanks Amy! When I rule the world, you can be my second in command!" Casey called back as Amy began climbing down slowly.

"I-I-I-I'll th-th-think ab-ab-about i-i-it," Amy said back. "Wh-Wh-What ha-ha-happened an-an-anyway?"

"Um..."

_Flashback:_

_"You can't just leave me here! I haven't eaten yet!" Casey shouted as Daniella and Thunder tied him up._

_"Shut up already! We're doing this for your own good anyway. It's only a matter of time before somebody get's so pissed the decide to punch your teeth out. Stay up here and don't cause problems, okay?" Thunder told him._

_"And we don't like you," Daniella added cheerfully._

_"That too," Thunder said as they both headed off._

"I was involved in an epic batte between good and evil. Of course I would have won, but they cheated and hit me when I wasn't looking!" Casey said, stumbling slightly as he stood to his feet.

"O-O-O-Okay," Amy said, having seen Thunder and Daniella tie him up. "Co-Co-Come o-o-on. Wa-Wa-Walk o-o-off yo-yo-your nu-nu-numbness," she said, pulling him up by his hand.

**Confessional:**

****

Casey: Wow. Amy's really nice. I always thought she was just weird, but she's really great.

Amy: I-I-I kn-kn-know h-h-how i-i-it fe-fe-feels t-t-to ha-ha-have n-n-no fr-fr-friends. I-I-I fi-fi-figured I co-co-could be Cas-Cas-Casey's fi-fi-first fr-fr-friend here.

Casey: Even when everybody else left me up there, she helped me! And she doesn't care that I'm evil! She's perfect to rule beside me! I wonder how I can make her see that?

Amy: I-I-I'm su-su-sure Ca-Ca-Casey j-j-just ne-ne-needs a-a-a fr-fr-friend t-t-to st-st-stop a-a-all h-h-his cr-cr-crazy wo-wo-world do-do-domination ta-ta-talk.

Casey: Hmm...Which countries would Amy want when we're ruling the world together? Of course she'll get Italy. It's her home after all.

* * *

Near the campfire pit, Alex and Alexandre had started a miniture soccer game between their twoteams, with the two of them as forwards. For the Visa's team, Alexandre had Neveah for a midfielder, Axel for goalie and Harley and Eyrik as defenders. Alex's team consisted of Daniella as a midfielder, Tan for goalie and Boris and Cariy defending the goal. Even though Alex and Alexandre both seemed like they were equally matched in skill, the Killer Tourist's were losing 3-8.

"Hey, you two! Stop him alright!" Tan called to Boris and Cariy nervously as Alexandre advanced towards the goal.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Boris shouted back angrily.

"Can do Tan!" Cariy said, charging at Alexandre, who side stepped around her. Now, the only thing between him and the goal (besides Tan of course) was Boris. Watching Alexandre get closer, Boris decided that the easiest way to stop him was just to knock him out and jabbed out at him as soon as he was close enough.

"Sorry to do this to ya pal," Alexandre said, trying his best to keep the ball under control and dodge Boris' jabs at the same time. Seeing an opening, he immediately kicked the ball at the goal as hard as he could. Tan tried to catch it, but only managed to get hit in the arm as the bal dropped and rolled into the goal.

"GOAL!" Neveah shouted cheerfully.

"What the hell? I thought you were good at sports," Alex said to Tan.

"Sometimes. I'm pretty much useless outside of surfing and volleyball," Tan admitted.

"Why the hell didn't you mention that until now?" Alex asked angrily.

"You never asked," Tan pointed out.

"Forget it. We just have to make sure they don't get close enough to score another goal than," Alex said with a sigh, getting back to the game.

* * *

**(Half an hour later)**

The score for the soccer game had now gone from 3-9 to 5-12, partly because of Tan's clumsiness and partly because of Axel's goal keeping. By now, Alex had taken Tan's place as goalie and put Tan as forward. It meant less goals scored, but more saved. "...You guys want to call it quits already? This is starting to get pretty boring," Axel said with a yawn.

"Yeah, this is starting to drag on a little bit," Neveah said while Eyrik just nodded.

"Fine," Alex said with a sigh.

"Yeah! We won!" Harley shouted triumphantly.

"And that's just how it'll go in the next challenge too!" Alexandre said.

"After you lost the last two challenges? There's no way you're going to pull through now," Daniella said with a snicker.

"Shut it! There's no way we're going to lose three times!" Harley shouted back angrily.

"You will if you take orders from that idiot captain of yours," Boris said with a yawn.

Before Harley could say anything, Chris' voice came through over the loudspeakers. "Attention campers! Report to the Dock of Shame for a special surprise! Anybody who doesn't make it in ten minutes can go join Victoria, Kelvin and Ash, so MOVE!"

* * *

**(Ten minutes later)**

Casey rushed to the dock withAmy just as Chris' ten minutetime limit expired. "Did we make it?" Casey asked, slightly out of breath.

"Amy did. You have to get out," Daniella told him.

"But...Amy was behind me," Casey pointed out.

"Too bad," Axel said with a laugh.

"S-S-S-Stop te-te-te-teasing h-h-h-him," Amy told both of them.

"No way! He's completely insane," Daniella replied angrily.

"Why not?" Axel conceded, deciding to listen to Amy.

"Hey! Camera's over here!" Chris called from off screen as the camera moved swiftly to show Chris. "That's better. Now, as you all know, both teams have lost members already, the Visa's more than the Tourist's."

"Shut it McClean!" Thunder growled at Chris.

"But, you'll all be happy to know that I'm offering you the chance to replace those who have been lost, because today, we have two new campers joining the show. And here comes the first onenow," Chris announced, pointing to a boat out on the horizon. As it got closer, the campers could see it carried a tan and skinny boy with bright electric blue eyes and back hair styled into a fohawk. He wore a grey t-shirt with Japanese characters written in the front, black jeans and checkered skate shoes. "Introducing, from Nagano, Japan, Kei-"

"Keii Takahashi. Great to be here," Keiji interrupted as he arrived and stepped off the boat.

"Yeah. Listen, rule number one: Don't interrupt me. EVER," Chris said angrily.

"Whatever man," Keiji said, going to join the other campers.

The next boat arrived, being driven by a tall tanned boy, withblue-violet eyes and short spiky hair witha blue tint. He wore a grey t-shirt, jeans, and black and white checkered Vans. "Moving on. From Milan, Italy, Aust-" Chris started as the boat crashed into the dock and the driver climbed out.

"Sorry about that man. Your boat got kind of trashed along the way. Better get that fixed before you use it again," the boy said with a yawn.

"Why were you driving MY boat again?" Chris asked.

"Not that I wouldn't love to explain that, but you mind telling the people my name already?" the boy asked lazily.

"Dude! You just trashed our boat! Where the hell was the real driver?" Chris continued on, not even listening to what the boy was saying anymore.

"Forget it, I'll do it myself," the boy said with a sigh. "Hey there everybody. Name's Austin. Austin Fostar. It's great to be here, blah, blah, blah, etc, etc, etc," he said, joining the crowd.

"You better hope you win, because you're paying for that out of yo-" Chris continued on until Austin interrupted him again.

"Dude, forget it already! Do I have to host the show myself?" Austin said, sounding irritated.

"Fine! After today's challenge, each team will receive either Keiji or Austin. One of them will be the winner's prize, while the second is the loser's prize," Chris continued. "Anyway, on to today's challenge. Here at Camp Wawanakwa, we try our best to give you the worst parts of a usual camp experience. And that's why you'll all be participating in the camp tradition of telling stories so scary none of you will have a good night's sleep for the next few months."

"That's it? Telling scary stories? That doesn't sound so bad," Will said hopefully.

"Glad you think so Will, because you'll be the one judging the contest," Chris said cheerfully.

"How the hell is that fair? He's just going to pick his own team!" Thunder shouted angrily.

"Yeah, not really my problem," Chris replied lazily. "Anyway, both teams will have until midnight tonight to choose your scariest story tellers. Then we'll have the two people chosen tell their stories, and Willy here will choose our winner of the night."

"Do you mind not calling me Willy?" Will asked quietly.

"Don't care. Now, get moving campers!" Chris said happily.

* * *

"Okay guys, I know we've been sucking lately, but this is our chance to make a comeback! This challenge is no problem! All we have to do is scare Will more than the Tourist's and we'll finally get to see one of them go home! Any questions?" Thunder said proudly to her assembled team.

"Yeah. Why the hell is he here?" Harley asked, indicating Austin, who was sitting between her and Sharina.

"Because...why the hell ARE you here?" Thunder asked Austin.

"You think I'm just going to sit around waiting for Chris to put me on a team? Being with you guys is a lot less boring," Austin said lazily.

"Why is that our problem? Go entertain yourself somewhere else and leave us to strategize on our own," Harley said irritably.

"Let him stay. Honestly, what's the worst he can do if we let him stay here to listen?" Sharina asked.

"Fine! Moving on already!" Thunder shouted angrily.

"To what? All we have to do is choose somebody to tell a story, right? How hard is that going to be?" Axel asked.

"Um...I-I-I th-th-think I-I-I sh-sh-should g-g-g-go," Amy said so quietly that nobody could hear her.

"Whatever! Does anybody here want to volunteer for this?" Thunder asked.

"I know lots o-" Casey started, but got a book thrown at him by Thunder.

"You. Shut up. Now," she told Casey angrily.

"I-I-I-I-I'm pr-pr-pr-pretty go-go-go-good a-a-a-at te-te-te-telling st-st-st-stories," Amy said, raising her voice slightly, but still not enough for anybody to hear her.

"Why not Eyrik? He's creepy enough to scare anybody without even saying anything," Sharina suggested as Eyrikjust stared off into the distance with a vacant gaze in his eyes.

"We'd have to get him to say something first, wouldn't we?" Thunder asked.

"W-W-W-Why w-w-w-won't a-a-a-a-anybody l-l-l-l-listen t-t-t-t-to m-m-m-m-me?" Amy asked nervously.

"Forget it. You're doing it," Thunder said, pointing at Neveah.

"Me? Su-" Neveah started before being interrupted.

"Ho intenzione di farlo e questo è finale!" Amy shouted angrily, until she realized everybody was staring at him and backing away slowly. "Y-Y-You k-k-k-know, i-i-i-if th-th-th-that's ok-ok-ok-okay..."

"Does anybody know what she just said?" Alexandre asked.

"She said, 'I'm doing it and that's final!' Didn't know she had it in her," Austin said with a grin. "You Italian?"

"Um...Y-Y-Y-Yeah," Amy said nervously. "I-I-I-I'm fr-fr-fr-from B-B-B-B-Bari."

"Cool. Maybe I should go visit sometime after this is all over," Austin said.

"C-C-C-Cool. M-M-M-My si-si-si-sister wo-wo-wo-would-"

"Not that this isn't SOOOOO interesting to everybody, but we have more important things to talk about! Like how this is the same Amy who freaks out whenever she sees a cat!" Thunder said angrily. As if to prove her point, a small meow was heard as a confused Emerald wandered in on the group. Amy and Axel immediately leapt to their feet and jumped back from Emerald as fast as they could.

"Keep that thing away from me!" Axel shouted fearfully, trembling uncontrollably.

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah! K-K-K-Keep i-i-i-it a-a-a-away!" Amy added, making sure to stay in front of Axel in case Emerald came after them.

"And that's why you're not losing this challenge for us," Thunder said with a sigh.

"P-P-P-Please? I-I-I-I'm re-re-re-really g-g-g-good! J-J-J-J-Just l-l-l-let m-m-m-m-me d-d-d-d-do t-t-t-this!" Amy begged nervously.

"I said no way! We are not losing again!" Thunder shouted angrily.

"Who says we're going to lose? I say we give her a shot," Austin said.

"You don't get to decide anything, understand? You're not even on this team!" Harley shouted at him.

"I think we should let her tell the story too!" Casey added in eagerly.

"Remember last time she started asking us to do something on the team? She did pretty good during the relay race," Neveah said supportively.

"We lost that challenge!" Thunder shouted.

"Wasn't that because you took too long coming down the mountain?" Sharina pointed out.

"Fine! But if she loses this challenge for us, I'll vote her off," Thunder said with a sigh.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yay!" Amy said, smiling happily as Thunder picked up Emerald and carried her away while the rest of the team walked off, leaving Amy, Casey and Axel alone.

"You can stop trying to protect me now," Axel said slightly embarrassed.

"I-I-I-It's al-al-al-alright. I-I-I-I kn-kn-kn-know h-h-how b-b-b-bad al-al-al-allergies c-c-can g-g-get," Amy said as Casey ran between her and Axel.

"Hey guys! What're you talking about?" he asked, being sure to stay right between them.

"You mind going away? We were kind of trying to talk alone here," Axel told Casey irritably.

"But I'm Amy's best friend! Anything she can tell you she can tell me!" Casey said proudly.

"I-I-I-It's o-o-o-okay A-A-Axel. I-I-I-I ha-ha-ha-have t-t-to g-g-go g-g-g-get r-r-r-ready a-a-anyway," Amy said, running towards the cabin as fast as she could.

**Confessional:**

**Axel: Okay, that was wierd. What's up with that kid?**

**Casey: I knew it! Axel's trying to steal Amy from me! I need to focus on getting rid of him!**

"Alright Will. I want you to listen as hard as you can. No matter what happens, you are to choose our stoy to win, understand?" Pat asked Will.

"Isn't that cheating?" Will asked.

"If you have a problem with it, don't do it. But me and Tan already agreed that we're voting you out tonight if you make us lose. Understand?" Pat replied simply, leaving Will to think about his threat.

**Confessional:**

**Pat: Of course Tan didn't agree to anything like that. But that doesn't matter, does it? All that matters is that Will is too afraid to do anything but do what I say. Sometimes, it's all just TOO easy.**

"Alright people, let's get this over with quick and easy, alright? Who here knows anything about scaring people?" Pat asked his assembled team. For a few seconds, almost everybody was silent. "Nobody'sgoing to speak up? Fine. You're doing it. And where the hell is Natalia?" he finally said irritably, pointing to Chantal.

"I think she's crying in the cabin," Cariy said, pointing to the cabin behind them.

"Why?" Pat asked, putting his head in his hands.

"No idea. She started throwing things at me when I tried going in," Chantal said.

"Maybe...she...misses...Victoria," Nathaniel said sleepily.

"Whatever. It's not my problem anyway," Pat said with a yawn. "You're all dismissed. Go on your way."

* * *

At 11:30 that night, Keiji sat on the end of the Dock of Shame, the broken boat still beside him as he played a violin he'd taken out of his bag and gazed up at the stars. Without being on a team himself, he had nothing better to do and he was getting bored. As he played, he became aware of somebody else playing guitar behind him. Turning behind him, he saw Daniella playing an acoustic guitar until she noticed him watching her. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for the challenge already?" Keiji asked her curiously.

"Not realy. I'm not the onetelling the story. So now, I've got nothing better to do until midnight. Might as well get some time in to practice playing. Mind if I join you?" Daniella asked, sitting down beside Keiji with a yawn.

"No problem at all. It's better making music with others than by yourself," Keijisaid with a smile as he began playing again.

"Attention campers! Report to the mess hall for your challenge! Austin, Keiji! You both need to come too!" Chris' voice announced over the loudspeaker before Daniella could do anything.

"What the hell? It's not even midnghtyet!" Daniella said with a sigh.

"I got bored! Now get here now!" Chris said as though he had heard Daniella. Within the next few minutes, the campers filed into the mess hall, which was completely dark except for a single candle that had been set up at the head of a table. "Welcome campers! Now, since the Killer Tourists have been ona winning streak lately, Chantal gets to go first. But before that, let's make sure there's no cheating going on," Chris said, attaching a wristwatch-like device to Will's arm.

"What's this thing?" Will asked.

"It measures how scared you are on a scale from zero to a hundred. Chantal! You're up!" Chris replied as Chantal took her place behind the candle.

"There was once a psychotic woman who hated everyone, but especially kids and high school kids more than anybody else. She worked as a bus driver for a high school so she could torture those poor kids whenever she got upset at them. When that happened, she drove onto a set of train tracks and threw her keys out the window. She refused to go get them until the kids all shut up and it always worked until the night she had to drive the football team home after they had just won a game. They couldn't wait to get home to celebrate and that got the bus driver mad. She drove them to the train tracks that night and went through her usual routine. But that night, she misjudged the schedule and just as she got her keys off the tracks, the train started coming so fast that she couldn't do anything but jump off the tracks and watch as the train crashed into her bus, killing everyone on board. But she didn't get punished. In fact, all she got was a medalof honor when she told them about how she had tried to stop the train conductor in vain. A year later, she had to drive out to pick up some kids from a field trip. When she got there, she found out it was at the same graveyard the football team she'd killed had been buried. In front of the graveyard was a group of kids, but she couldn't see their faces clearly in the fog. As she got off the bus to order them on, the group turned to her and she saw that they all wore football uniforms and they each had horrible, skeletalfaces. She screamed and tried to get back onto the bus to drive off, but before she could, she was tackled from behind. Twenty years later, the city decided to change that graveyard into a shopping mall and so they decided to relocate the bodies. But when they dug up the graves of the football team, they found that somebody had already taken the bodies. Even stranger, they found a large grave that nobody remembered digging. When they'd finally dug it up, they found a bus inside, with the bodies of the football team inside and a skeleton in the driver's seat, her face contorted with pure terror even in death. And nobody ever found that bus driver again," Chantal told with an eerie grin.

"Great story," Chris said, his applause breaking the silence that had been present since Chantal ended her story.

"Seems like it should teach you a lesson McClean. Be careful what you do to people," Austin said with a laugh.

"Anyway, let's see how that registers on the Scare-O-Meter," Chris said, taking Will's arm and checking the machine. "Well, well, well. Sixty-one! Impressive! Amy! You're up next!"

At the sound of her name being called, Amy took Chantal's place, shoving the French girl out of the way slightly more roughly than necessary. "Um...T-T-T-The s-s-s-story I-I-I-I'm a-a-a-about t-t-t-to t-t-t-tell i-i-i-is o-o-o-one h-h-h-hundred p-p-p-percent t-t-t-true. A-A-A-Anybody w-w-w-who w-w-w-wants t-t-t-to s-s-s-sleep f-f-f-for t-t-t-the n-n-n-next y-y-y-year, l-l-l-leave n-n-n-now," she started. Everybody's reaction was different. Some, Austin and Harley among them, looked at Amy with a challenging look, as though daring her to try and scare them. Others, William chiefly, looked at each other with looks of fear, considering that maybe they should leave. Another group, two of which where Pat and Eyrik, simply looked at Amy with an unconcerned look. The final group, including Casey and Axel, began laughing nervously, convinced that Amy was joking until she glared at them. "Y-Y-Y-You've b-b-b-been w-w-w-warned," she said, blowing the single candle out and plunging the mess hall into darkness.

"Let's get started," her voice said, cutting through the darkness with none of the usual nervousness or stutter.

* * *

After completing her story, Amy got up and turned the lights on herself. "S-S-S-So, h-h-h-how'd I-I-I-I d-d-d-do?" she asked, turning to see everybody cowering in fear, especially Chris.

"W-W-Well...Amy. You sure proved your skill for scaring the hell out of everybody. Let's see how you rated on the Scare-O-Meter," Chris said nervously, turning to Will, who had fainted at some point during the story. "Looks like you got a hundred and thirteen. And it's broken too. So, I guess the Visa Slayers win," he continued, getting a weak cheer from the Visas. "You all can go get some sleep, if you can. Killer Tourists, report to the campfire pit after voting for elimination.

**Confessional:**

**Casey: I think I found a new form of torture for my prisoners. I love that girl.**

**Thunder: Was I afraid? Of course not! I was just trying to make Amy feel better. *the door creaks open eerily and Thunder runs out screaming***

**Eyrik: *stares at the camera silently***

**Neveah: W-W-W-We w-w-w-won...Y-Y-Y-Yay...**

**Well, there you go guys. If you're on the Killer Tourists, send in those votes right away. Also, I forgot to mention it, but votes will no longer be accepted by review. If you don't PM me with your vote, it will not be counted. Keep that in mind, alright? I'm afraid that I couldn't include Amy's story because I couldn't think of anything that would get the proper response. The idea was that her story was too scary to put into words. That's all for now, AM out!**


	15. Day 4: Elimination 4

"Killer Tourists. I know you're all eager to get back inside your cabins so let's make this quick," Chris announced from inside the mess hall by the candle from the challenge. It had been decided to do the elimnation indoors instead of the campfire pit simply because almost everybody was too nervous to be outside for too long. "The first marshmallow of the night will go to Pat...Daniella...Alex...Natalia...Nathaniel...Cariy...Boris...Tan," Chris said as each camper went up to get their marshmallow one by one.

"Will, Chantal. There's only one marshmallow left on this plate and tonight, it's going to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Will," Chris finished as Will got up to get his marshmallow.

"I got voted off? Already?" Chantal asked sadly.

"'Fraid so. Dock of Shame's out there," Chris said cheerfully.

"Any chance I could wait until morning to head home?" Chantal asked hopefully before being grabbed and carried out of the mess hall by Chef Hatchet.

"The rest of you, it's time for you all to get some sleep, if you can," Chris said as Pat grabbed Will and pulled him to the side.

"Will, you were lucky tonight, got that? Remember how close you came to getting voted out tonight and think that over before you decide to ignore the alliances rules, understand?" Pat asked.

"R-R-R-Right," Will said nervously.

**Will: 1**

**Chantal: 1**

**Tan: 1**

**Boris: 1**

**I'm just surprised that every single person who voted, voted for somebody different. I kept expecting somebody to vote for one of the same people. I really have nothing else to say here.**


End file.
